Sex and the Single Moms
by LZClotho
Summary: My SQBB Summer 2015 story and a sequel to "Nine Months to Love." You should read it first. Summary: Following Emma's recovery from Vivian's birth, Emma and Regina both are ready to add sexual intimacy to their relationship but face the same problems of many new parents: lack of energy, lack of alone time, and doubts about their ability to be a good/right partner or parent.
1. Sleepy but Happy (no, not the dwarfs)

**Author's Note:** This is my Swan Queen Big Bang story for 2015. It is a sequel to my previous fic "Nine Months to Love" written for the SQBB 2014. It is kind of important to have read that story first to understand the origin of Emma and Regina's relationship dynamics for this story. The story is complete and will be posted in 8 parts.

This story has been in the works since I concluded "Nine Months to Love" in August of 2014. I had a lot of requests for a sequel to that story. In addition, many readers had specific requests for "no Hook," Emma and Regina's first date, first sex, and lots of Swan-Mills family feels.

I think I have delivered just such a story.

I hope you all enjoy "Sex and the Single Moms," aka the further adventures of Regina, Emma, Henry and baby Vivian. Featuring cameo appearances by Snow, David, Ruby, and Granny.

Let me know what you think in the comments. Thank you.

 **Summary:** Following Emma's recovery from Vivian's birth, Emma and Regina both are ready to add sexual intimacy to their relationship but face the same problems of many new parents: lack of energy, lack of alone time, and doubts about their ability to be a good/right partner or parent.

.

 **Sex and the Single Moms**

 **Chapter 1: Sleepy but Happy (no, not the dwarfs)**

Emma tiredly rubbed her face with the back of her fist, resting an elbow on the side of the rocker in the corner of her bedroom. She blinked in the low light, a soft-white nightlight, the faceplate a whimsical white unicorn, the only illumination in the bedroom. The digital numbers on the bedside clock revealed it was 4:53 in the morning. A soft snuffle and hard gums tugging at her left breast pulled her gaze down to her daughter's closed eyes. Vivian's brunette lashes fluttered against her alabaster cheeks as she nursed. Emma brushed a lock of brunette curl off the soft forehead. Stubbornly, it flopped back in place. She shook her head and chuckled deep and low in her throat. "Somehow I think that's gonna be a sign, sweetheart," she murmured.

There was a shift by the lump still under the covers on Emma's bed. "Hnngh. Wha?"

Lifting her eyes from her daughter, Emma's loving gaze traced up the shifting mass until an almost matching mass of brunette curls emerged from beneath the green army blanket. A long-fingered hand slipped away from the covers to pat the pillow and sheets where Emma had been sleeping. "I'm here, Regina." Despite the whisper, Emma's voice clearly carried in the utter stillness of the room.

Brown eyes blinked open and quickly found Emma. "Hm mmm?"

Emma quickly understood the unintelligible question. "We're fine. She got hungry a little early."

Regina rubbed her hands over her face and sat up, smoothing the covers over her waist. Emma couldn't stop smiling; she felt so lucky to see the brunette like this, bedhead and bedraggled, not quite coherent, every day. Finally, more awake, Regina studied Emma critically. "How long have you been up?"

"She's already on her second helping," Emma answered.

Regina slipped off the bed and Emma enjoyed an eyeful of the usually refinely dressed woman in one of Emma's New York Yankees baseball jerseys and a tiny pair of gray cotton shorts. It was a far cry from the woman's usual clothing choices of satin and silk. "About twenty minutes then."

"Yeah."

Regina nodded to herself then set about smoothing the covers on the bed.

"You don't have to do that," Emma said, repeating the same words she had said many mornings over the last five weeks.

"You won't have to do it later," Regina said, also repeating herself as she straightened from her task.

Emma leaned her head on her palm, resting her elbow on the rocker arm and looked up as Regina stepped over to the chair. "Hey," she murmured as Regina bent close.

"Good morning," Regina said, brushing one palm over Vivian's head before following her touch briefly with her lips. Immediately after, with the other hand, Regina cupped Emma's cheek. Gentle fingers spread wide and Regina pressed her lips to Emma's forehead.

"You know I don't mind morning breath," Emma teased.

"I do," Regina murmured, grimacing a small bit as she stepped back. "I'll check that Henry is getting ready for school. Anything in particular you want for breakfast today?"

The question had been issued remotely, as if Regina was no longer thinking about the breakfast tasks. Emma caught Regina's hand as she started to pull it away. "Hey?"

"Hmm?"

"Something's distracting you. What should I know about?"

Regina looked as if she conducted a brief battle with herself before she spoke gingerly. "I'm not sure, but…"

"Vivian and I can meet you for lunch?" Emma offered.

A soft smile of abashed wonder curved Regina's lips at that idea. "I'd like that."

Emma rubbed the tendons in the back of Regina's hand as she gradually let go. She watched Regina exhale and several lines of worry that had started to form melted away. She grinned as Regina's gaze met hers again.

"Whatever it is, we can handle it," Emma said.

"You're supposed to be taking it easy for a couple more weeks."

"It's just lunch with my girlfriend," Emma said pointedly. "And the only thing I'm supposed to be taking easy is.. well…" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

As planned, Emma's word choice made Regina blush. The brunette's fingers fidgeted together in front of her waist.

Their moment was interrupted when Vivian detached from Emma's breast with a pop, smacking her gums together noisily.

Without taking her eyes from Regina, Emma lifted her daughter to her shoulder already covered with a small towel and began rubbing and patting the squirming girl's back. She spoke a bit louder over Vivian's gurgles in her ear. "You better go wake Henry. I'll finish with kidlet here. See you in the kitchen in a few, okay?"

"All right." Regina opened the door but then paused abruptly lifting her head. A moment later she stepped quickly into the hallway and closed the door behind her. From her position, Emma couldn't see the space beyond, but assumed from Regina's actions that Henry had been moving down the hall from his bedroom, catching his mother emerging from Emma's room.

Emma heard only vaguely murmured words as Henry and Regina exchanged morning greetings. The teen had expressed pleasure at the news his mothers had begun a relationship, but Regina still had wanted to keep their sleeping arrangements less obvious.

Sighing, Emma pushed to her feet, continuing to pat Vivian's back. She had no idea why the secrecy was necessary. It wasn't like she and Regina had yet had the chance to consummate their statements of love made the day Regina brought Emma and Vivian home from the hospital. They couldn't, not so long as Emma had still been using the postpartum pads provided by the hospital. But, she was hopeful. She hadn't needed one the day before.

A hearty squirm, and a scrunched up face as Vivian tried to decide if the discomfort warranted a cry, preceded a vaguely displeasing smell.

"Time for a diaper change," Emma murmured. She kissed Vivian's temple and set her down on her back on the changing table next to the window. Making quick work of the already habitual process, Emma eased her daughter's now powdered and freshly rediapered bottom into a blue onesie. She played briefly with tiny fingers, counting them aloud as she had seen and heard Regina do, kissing each tiny fingertip. One caught her lip and she winced. "Looks like you need a trim." Gently she curled Vivian's fingers back together and tucked the fists into the jumper's arms.

Supporting Vivian's head Emma lifted the girl toward her shoulder. What she believed to be a real smile - Regina would insist it was just gas - pulled at Vivian's features.

"Let's go see Regina," Emma said, nuzzling the button nose. Arms flailed, batting at the sides of Emma's head. "Yep, kidlet. That's right. Regina's pretty exciting." Emma chuckled and removed herself and her daughter from the bedroom.

* * *

Two brunette heads leaned close together at the counter near the refrigerator. Henry was pouring milk from the carton onto a bowl of cereal; Emma could hear the telltale crackling of the sugary flakes being splashed.

"Are you sure you don't want something else?" Regina said. Emma noticed her hand, fist really, pressed against the corner of the counter, preventing herself from encroaching on their son. Even though Emma knew she wanted to.

"I'm good. This is fine. You get Emma's breakfast," Henry said, putting down the milk and lifting the bowl as he turned away from the counter. "Oh, hey, Ma."

Regina turned quickly. "Emma."

Emma walked quickly forward, putting Vivian in Regina's hands when the woman reached out automatically. "Good morning," she said, then kissed Regina's cheek before patting Henry's shoulder. "Hey, Kid."

Henry settled at the small kitchen table, leaving Emma with Regina and Vivian by the counter. "So? breakfast?" Emma asked.

"I -" Regina looked at Vivian as Emma moved to the refrigerator and pulled out eggs and shredded cheese.

"Sit. I've got this," Emma said.

Regina looked from Emma to Vivian and then back to Emma. "But, I-" Vivian's fingers batted at Regina's face, interrupting. "If you're sure?" Regina asked Emma.

"Yeah." Emma smiled widely. "Sit, relax. Did you start the coffee?"

Regina nodded toward the drip machine at the same time Emma spotted it on the counter.

Reaching into the cupboard, Emma pulled down two mugs, filled one, then began the process of cooking a three-egg cheese omelet for the two of them to share. Bringing one full mug to Regina and leaving with a gentle caress of the woman's shoulder, Emma returned to the stove just as the butter began to sizzle.

She began whistling a little tune around a sip of her coffee while monitoring the eggs.

Bringing two plates to the table, she went back for apple juice and three small glasses. Filling them, she put one in front of Henry. "Drink up," she told him then nudged another glass toward Regina, who lifted her hand from Vivian's tummy and downed the contents in a couple quick gulps.

Regina picked up her fork and speared a sizable portion of egg.

Emma shook her head slightly and ate her own breakfast in small bites, looking from Henry to Regina and Vivian, feeling the pull of contentment on her lips. Her family.

A beeping sound interrupted the calm and relative quiet of utensils and glasses impacting plates and tabletops. Henry sheepishly pulled out his cellphone and shut off the alarm.

"Time to get you to school," Emma questioned. "Already?"

"I set it earlier," Henry said. "I'm meeting Grace at Granny's before the bus. We've got a project."

"Henry?" Regina started to her feet.

"You guys stay. I got this."

"Sure, kid."

"Are you certain?" Regina questioned.

"Yeah." He kissed Regina's cheek then bent further and kissed Vivian's head. "Granny's or city hall after school?"

"Granny's."

"I should be there, too. Viv and I are joining your mom for lunch. Getting out for the afternoon."

"Okay." Henry shouldered his backpack from beside the couch and was out and gone in a flurry of movement through the front door of the apartment moments later.

Emma stared at the door and blinked. "He just took himself off to school, didn't he?"

"Yes," Regina said, sounding a bit lost.

Reaching across the table, Emma grasped her hand. "Hey, at least we're both here to see it."

Regina blinked at her, then nodded. "Yes." She squeezed Emma's fingers back. "Well, I seem to have a few minutes extra this morning."

Emma wiggled her eyebrows at the same time Vivian yawned wide, her head tipping back and her eyes, which were slowly changing from the newborn blue to a green-hazel, disappeared behind tightly closed lids. "Looks like I can put someone back down already for her morning nap."

Regina stood, and Emma followed her back to the bedroom. Settling on the edge of the bed, Emma watched Regina put down Vivian in the bassinet, smoothing the dark hairs on her head and kissing her forehead.

Emma reached out for Regina's hand while the brunette watched Vivian sleep for a few moments. "Hey," she called. Regina reached back and their fingers tangled. "Can you stay for a minute?" She offered her best come hither look and patted the sheets, invitation clear.

Regina gave a longing look at the bed.

To up her chances of a snuggle, Emma offered up a steamy perusal of Regina's figure, top to bottom, conveying her desire.

Regina bit her lip; Emma felt her hope raise.

But then Regina shook her head. "I can't. I have a morning meeting, and I still need to shower and change."

Emma stood, already pulling off her top. "I'll join you."

However, when Emma tried to take her hand, Regina shook her head again. "Emma, I have to go home first. I can't go to work in anything I have here."

"Regina, plea-"

"Emma. I can't." Regina released her hand, not touching Emma again before turning her back.

Emma sank to the bed; stiffly she swallowed back what she knew were unreasonable feelings of rejection, but which she felt all the same.

But she couldn't keep the sense of abandonment out of her voice. "Yeah," she managed around the lump in her throat as she watched Regina collect several items off the back of the bedroom door before stepping out to the hallway.

Before she could make her muscles move, Emma heard the front door settle in the frame with an ominous finality. Regina was gone.

Vivian snuffled, and Emma turned her head to glance into the bassinet. The motion dislodged a tear from her cheek to her lips, and she realized she was crying. Angry with herself for wanting something she clearly was not going to have, Emma swiped at her face and stood, checking on Vivian before she went to take a shower. She might as well start her day.

* * *

As Regina slid behind the wheel for the second time that morning, about an hour after leaving Emma's apartment and now finished with her preparations for the day in her own bathroom, she caught her reflection in the rear view mirror and could have kicked herself. The smile she'd had on her face upon waking and seeing Emma nursing Vivian was long gone; her lips had pulled into a tight line and her brow was furrowed. She tried futilely to smooth it, pushing away the thought of the annoyingly early zoning request meeting. Instead, she tried to return to the peaceful memory of waking in the shadowed bedroom with the sounds of Vivian's sucking filling the silence.

Emma's face and tight "yeah" just before she left suddenly plagued Regina's mind. Damn it. She had hurt Emma with her quick departure. But if she had touched Emma as she wanted she wouldn't have been able to leave. She had nothing clean at the apartment after another week of spending most of her time there when not at city hall. She lifted her phone and stared at it a long moment.

Finally she thumbed it on and selected Emma's number, tapping out a quick text: _Lunch at 11:30?_ She followed it with _I'll get grilled cheese from Granny's. We can eat by the lake_.

She inhaled and exhaled, waiting a moment for a text reply. When it didn't come, Regina put the phone down and turned on the car. The CD deck came on, and the sound of "Potential Lifes" by Barbara Lahr played through the speakers. Busy backing the car out of her drive, she didn't see the screen light up then fade out again (it was still on vibrate from being on the bedside table in Emma's room) with a message reply: _You don't have to_.

###


	2. Losing a Button or Two

**Chapter 2: Losing a Button or Two**

"Madam Mayor?"

Regina snapped her head up from her paperwork ready to growl at her assistant, Jason, but bit her tongue when she saw Emma behind him. The other woman carried the diaper bag on one shoulder, Vivian sleeping with her fist against her mouth on the other. She was also swinging an actual basket from Granny's - Regina could see the diner's logo imprinted on the side.

"I told you I would get that," she said without preamble, striding quickly to the threshold. Jason had enough sense to get out of the way, saying nothing more and returning to his desk. She took the lunch basket gingerly from Emma's arm, set it on the table next to her basket of apples, then liberated the diaper bag, and finally gestured Emma to sit with Vivian on the sofa.

Before she sat, Emma grasped Regina's shoulder, leaned forward and, surrounding Regina in baby powder scent, kissed her cheek. "Yeah, so, I got to the task first. It happens. Vivian was very cooperative, and I swear Granny is worse than Snow about cooing over this kid."

Regina lifted the basket lid to examine the contents. She lifted out a bottle of wine. "What's this?"

"Wine?" Emma said. "You don't like it?"

"You can't drink it. What about Vivian?"

Emma opened the diaper bag showing two bottles. "Kid's already got a meal. I'm not going to unbutton in the middle of the park."

Regina frowned. "Still…" She bit her lip before a rather inappropriate, "I'd like to unbutton you," passed her lips. Emma indeed looked wonderful, green eyes sparking with pleasure, body moving with almost the familiar swagger, clearly feeling physically good.

Emma's smile widened. "It's really okay. I checked with Whale… one glass won't hurt me or Vivian. It'll be out of my system in two to three hours tops since I'm eating. I brought bottles for Vivian's next two feedings, just to be sure."

Replacing the wine in the basket - Regina wondered how does one select a wine to go with grilled cheese? Finally she said, "One glass."

Emma raised the three middle fingers of her left hand tucked together straight up. "I promise. So, are you ready to go?"

Regina looked around the office, particularly back to the desk where a stack of papers rested needing her signature. She'd been working her way through the permits all morning, since the zoning meeting had left them in her 'actionables'.

"A few hours delay on those permits won't be dangerous," Emma said. "I'm really hungry."

Emma's words made Regina's decision easily. She collected Vivian while Emma stood, and studied the baby for all the possible changes in the few hours since she had seen her last. Nuzzling into the baby-powdered skin, Regina inhaled, closing her eyes as a wave of peace and calm washed over her.

Slight pressure on her hip made her look up, finding Emma's gaze just beyond Vivian's head. "Hi," Emma said softly, leaning in.

"Hi," Regina responded, accepting the kiss on the lips. It was brief, but a tender caress, and Emma's breath was minty fresh.

Regina closed her eyes and sank into the sensation of their bodies moving together, Vivian squirming against one shoulder while Emma was hugging her other side.

She and Emma spooned now when they slept, Regina most often taking the role of the big spoon, but this was the first time Emma had been so demonstrative in public. It was, she realized, also one of the few times Emma had come out of the apartment since giving birth for something other than a doctor's appointment or visiting with her mother and brother.

Emma's breath whispered against her ear. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong this morning."

"You didn't," Regina sighed. "I did. I'm sorry." She pulled back to look into Emma's eyes. Just then Vivian kicked her legs and arms, and headbutted Regina's jaw. Tears sprang to her eyes and she heard and felt her own teeth clack together. Regina's hand shot to her chin. Emma took a step back, pulling Vivian to her outside hip, and examined Regina's jaw tentatively. Still Regina winced.

"Viv- Geez, Regina, you okay?" Emma's hand joined hers on her jawline, fingers brushing the spot which was already growing hot. Regina hissed at the contact. "Sorry. Viv's got a hard head. It's already bruising."

"I'll be fine." Regina rubbed the back of Vivian's head as Emma turned the girl around in her arms. Regina then collected the diaper bag and the lunch basket and followed Emma out of the office, telling Jason she would be back by two.

"Yes, ma'am." She caught his smile at Vivian's gurgling, and Emma cooing back.

Regina tamped down on the self-conscious feelings, and instead of pulling away, she pulled Emma closer and nodded curtly. Jason's smile increased to include his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Enjoy your afternoon. Just call if you decide not to return today," he said.

* * *

"I asked Granny for your usual," Emma said. "But I didn't see a salad. She told me it was something special," she added as she handed across to Regina a small opaque plastic container. "She actually swatted my hand when I went to peek."

Regina chuckled because Emma did, but the introduction to the lunch had been so descriptive, her curiosity seized her tongue quickly and she lifted the corner, breaking the vacuum seal with a soft pop.

"She must have chosen this when you put in the wine," Regina realized. She opened the container the rest of the way and showed Emma. "Marinated cheese and Spanish olives."

Emma smiled but shook her head when Regina held it out. "You and your rabbit food." Regina watched her roll back onto her side and prop herself up on an elbow, lifting the grilled cheese sandwich, still partially in its wrapper, to her mouth for a hearty bite. "Why would she be giving you that anyway?"

Regina shrugged but, truth was, her throat was tight. The last time she'd indulged in the treat had been picnic lunches with toddler Henry on spring days. She looked around herself. Like today. She bit her lip. "I guess it's a springtime treat she likes to pack in picnic lunches," she said. "And," she added, withdrawing the wine bottle they'd discussed earlier. "It will go perfectly with this crisp white wine."

Emma's eyes were shining bright green when they met Regina's. Regina withdrew two plastic wine cups in dismay. Emma took them and held them out with a shrug. "Just pour," she said.

So Regina did.

Emma sniffed the cup's contents and giggled as she lifted it to her lips.

"What's amusing?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about the last time I had a drink." Emma lowered the glass and leaned back on her elbows, looking up at Regina.

Beyond her Regina could see the lake, and the small bridge she'd walked over with Henry when he had not known who she was. When they talked of Walsh, and small towns, and more family than you knew what to do with.

"Hey, you still with me?" Emma asked.

"Hmm? Of course."

"We were toasting my baby brother's first birthday. You remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"Yeah," Emma said solemnly. "Solid little moment in that crazy time."

Regina saw Vivian wiggling on the blanket on her belly and put a gentle, quieting hand on her back, rubbing in small circles as she laid down opposite Emma on the other side of Vivian. "It's hard to believe that was less than a year ago."

"My own kid is only a year younger than my little brother," Emma spoke ruefully. "Geez, our son is 14 years older than my baby brother."

"Your parents are roughly the same age as you."

"Way to make me feel better."

"Just stating the facts."

"I know." Emma lifted up and leaned forward, kissing Regina's cheek. The brunette turned her head and the second kiss landed on Regina's lips. They lingered for several moments, exploring the textures of each other's mouths before separating. Emma was smiling, and Regina studied the curve of her lips before bringing up her gaze to meet Emma's. "Hey," Emma said.

"Yes?"

"I talked with Whale today," Emma said.

"I know. You said that the wine wouldn't hurt Vivian."

"I can't be hurt either," Emma added. Her fingers trailed over Regina's with the plastic wine cup. "Here, drink up." Emma coaxed the cup toward Regina's lips.

Regina sipped, but pulled the wine away long before finishing when she felt Emma's hand on hers shaking. "Why are you nervous?"

"Do you remember coming here for lunch when I was pregnant? I'd skipped a meal, and we - you - rescheduled our Lamaze practice. We got takeout from Granny's and came here. Watched the sunset. You tried to coax me into a walk after we ate, but I fell asleep. Woke up with my head in your lap."

Regina nodded. The memory was so crystal clear she almost felt the strands of Emma's hair against her fingertips again. "I remember."

"You were looking out over the lake. I just watched you for the longest time, almost kissed you."

Silence fell. The birds chirped in nearby trees and the breeze made the lake's waves inordinately loud. Regina searched Emma's face, interpreting expressions she had come to know very well over the last eleven months.

"You asked if I was watching the ducks," Regina picked up the story. "I pointed out they were actually swans." Regina pointed out now to a pair of the water fowl paddling toward them on the water's surface.

Emma lifted up on an elbow. Regina's fingers slid into her hair and over her shoulder. "Look at that," Emma said. "A little family."

Two juveniles could be seen now, treading water behind the bigger swans as the group turned to follow the water's edge.

"They were just a pair last time," Emma said.

"How do you know it's the same birds?" There were clusters of the white and off-white fowl all over the lake.

"Hey, it's swans." Emma smiled. 'I know my relatives, 'k?" Emma chuckled. "Honestly, I know that swans mate for, like, life and that bigger one's markings - see the black spot shaped like a butterfly on his left wing? - he's the same one."

Regina looked more intently at the bird group and found herself willing to believe the pair from the summer had indeed become a family.

Emma picked up Vivian and pointed her toward the water. "Look, Viv. See? Swans."

"She can't possibly see clearly at this distance yet, Emma." Regina was certain; she had read it in one of the new baby books she'd acquired when Henry was tiny.

Shrugging, Emma said, "Maybe not yet, but you and I can and we're gonna show her the whole world."

"We are?"

Rolling herself and Vivian atop Regina's lap, Emma lifted Vivian up so the girl was staring up at Regina. "Yep," Emma declared. "Right, Viv? You want Regina to show you everything she knows?"

Regina looked into rounded eyes and smiled. Toothless gums appeared as Vivian's lips opened and the corners pulled wide.

"She's smiling at you," Emma said. "She definitely approves the idea."

"It's gas."

"No, it's not. Look. Hey, Viv?" The baby's head wobbled as she tried to track and follow the sound of Emma's voice to the source. Emma brought the baby down a bit until they were eye level together. Regina watched in fascination, as she seemed to do anytime she could watch Emma with her daughter. "Vivian Swan is a beautiful girl," Emma said, somewhat sing-song. "Yes, yes, you are."

Vivian's eyes crossed, but she was definitely focused on Emma, and the baby gurgled a noise. Regina still wasn't convinced it wasn't gas. But then arms and legs wiggled, kicking Emma in the chest, making the blond grunt, though she kept smiling. A high-pitched sound burst from tiny lips. Emma encouraged more. "Yes, that's right. Vivian is a beautiful girl."

More limb wriggling and what Regina could readily agree were squeals of joy came forth. The toothless gums showed once more. Actual dimples - just like Emma's - formed deep in each cheek.

"Can't deny it now," Emma said. "She smiles."

"For how long has she done this?"

"Just a couple days."

Regina adjusted so she supported Emma's head and back, letting the woman lean into her. "I'm glad I was here to see it," she said. She brushed her fingers through Vivian's fine dark hair.

"So am I," Emma said. She lifted her face as Regina looked down. It was awkward, but the touch of their lips was a sweet, soft kiss.

Regina moved her fingers into Emma's hair, watching her eyes drift closed as their lips parted. "I can hold Vivian if you wish to nap."

"Not sleepy, just content." Emma's dimples appeared as she smiled broadly. Regina's heart thudded hard in her chest, feeling like it was swelling several sizes larger.

"All right." She kept up her ministrations, however, until Emma was, indeed, asleep. With Regina rubbing small circles on her back, Vivian put her head down on her mother's chest and fell asleep to the sound of her mother's heartbeat under her ear.

The sun warmed Regina's face but she only dropped her face into shadow, remaining quiet but awake, feeling protective and content.

Unaware of time passing, Regina startled and fumbled to grab her purse when her cellphone rang on the grass near Emma's head.

The blond shifted as Regina put the phone to her ear. "What is it?" She felt Emma's hand squeeze her calf gently. Calm, she told herself. To help with that, she soothed her free palm over Vivian's back as the baby obliviously continued sleeping against Emma's chest. "Jason, what can I do for you?"

"Are you interested in meeting with George today?"

"What does he want?"

"He says he has the retirement figures you asked for."

"Put that on my desk. Tell him I'll review it and contact him tomorrow."

"Do you want to meet with the council today?"

Regina sighed.

"I can tell George you'll email him."

"Do that, but go ahead and call Snow. She can pick up the numbers."

Jason asked, "Are you sure?" Emma's eyes met Regina's with concern.

"Hold on." Regina covered her phone with a palm. "She needs to make this decision," she told Emma. "It's part of the council's job."

Emma nodded. "How about we do it together? Invite her over to the apartment for dinner?"

"It's too small for all of us," Regina said. Regina pursed her lips. "We'll have to use the mansion."

Emma frowned, but then nodded. "We can head over there now to get ready, I guess."

Regina went back to the phone. "Jason, I'll call Snow. Please clear my afternoon. I won't be returning to the office."

"All right."

"Courier George's report over to the mansion, in about an hour."

"Got it."

"Thank you, Jason."

"Bye. See you tomorrow."

"Of course." Regina closed her phone and tucked it back into her bag. "So, I guess I'm serving up dinner and financial numbers to your mother."

Emma rose to her knees, pressing Vivian carefully against her chest. Regina helped her up by the elbow. "We are," she emphasized. "You want me to call her?"

"No, it's town business. I can manage." She was already mentally thumbing through her cupboards and refrigerator for the menu. "I think we have to stop at the grocer on the way."

"What do you need?"

Regina realized she hadn't cooked a meal in her own home in so long that she was out of practically anything suitable for a dinner. "Everything."

* * *

Vivian woke up cranky just as Regina pulled the Mercedes to a stop in a parking space in front of the small organic grocer. Emma quickly unbuckled and went to the back seat to slide in next to her. "I can stay in the car," she offered as Regina got out. "Probably best if I feed her anyway."

"No, absolutely not. The car will be too hot too quickly and you can't be comfortable even in the back seat." Regina opened her side and efficiently undid the series of interconnected restraints holding the baby in the infant seat. Vivian quieted for a moment as Regina transferred her from her back in the seat, to her front against Regina's chest. But then she wailed.

Regina winced, but gamely soothed her hand over Vivian's back.

Emma passed out the bottle she had fished from the diaper bag. "Here."

While Regina was attempting to situate Vivian in her arms to take the bottle, Emma hurriedly moved around the car to her side. "I can take her."

"Nonsense. Get a cart. We'll manage. The walking will probably calm her anyway."

Wincing as Vivian expanded her chest and shifted the tone of her wail to an annoyingly high pitch, Emma did as Regina asked, following with a deepening furrow in her brow as Regina moved toward the store, still attempting to soothe Vivian.

A few feet from the entrance Vivian began to quiet. Regina cooed in her ear and kissed her temple, soothing one palm over her stomach. The bottle was finally tucked between hard gums. Emma heard the mashing and occasional whimpers, but Vivian finally looked and sounded content with the situation.

Emma was jealous of Regina's easy calm. Her own days saw many bouts like this with Vivian and they seemed to last forever, until either Vivian cried herself to sleep, or Emma had tried everything and finally, hit upon the actual problem in order to solve it.

"I know you gave me your memories with Henry, but it doesn't make it any easier for me. How do you do it?" she asked Regina as they moved right, toward the furthest aisle, planning to work their way back to the checkout register. She grabbed a basket off a stack of them near the door.

Regina seemed to find it easy to multi-task, instructing Emma on several vegetable selections and still keeping Vivian happy by playing with her fingers. Emma pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed it. "Kale or romaine for the apple-pecan salad?" she asked.

"Your mother won't eat my apples."

"She'll live. I love that salad," Emma replied effusively, finally putting romaine in the basket.

Emma caught Regina biting her lip and twitched her own lips up at the right corner, full of pride that she could bring that color to the brunette's cheeks with the show of support.

###


	3. What a Charming Dinner (Not!)

**Chapter 3: What a Charming Dinner (not!)**

"Hey," Emma said as Snow and David, leading toddler Neal by the hand, walked past Regina and entered the mansion.

"Emma? Oh, I…" Snow trailed off, looking confused between Regina and Emma. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Henry and Vivian are upstairs," Emma said. "Vivian fell asleep after her last feeding, so we put her in the nursery."

Snow snapped her gaze to Regina. Emma bit her lip, watching her mother closely. Snow asked, "You have a nursery?"

"Remodeled a room," Regina said simply.

"I thought -"

Emma wiggled her fingers. "Little thing called magic."

"But here? I thought you had the apartment?"

"I do." She tried to keep it simple and hoped - _oh there, the dinner timer_. She grinned. _Saved by the bell_. "Dinner's ready."

Regina stepped back. "You can follow Emma to the dining room."

"Neal and I need to visit the bathroom," David said. "We're learning to wash our hands."

Smiling down at Neal, Regina pointed to a small anteroom bathroom just off the foyer. "In there."

David entered the small space with Neal and closed the door. They all heard the water starting a moment later.

"Snow?" Emma asked.

"You said Henry's here?"

"Yes." Emma went to the bottom of the stairs and called up, "Henry!"

"Emma!" Snow cautioned in a sharp whisper.

"Vivian sleeps like the dead. It's OK."

Henry came tromping down the stairs. "Hey, grandma!"

"Hello, Henry."

"Where're Gramps and Neal?"

"Right here," David announced as he opened the foyer bathroom and brought Neal forward with his other hand. "All cleaned up and hungry for dinner."

"Hey, Neal!" Henry gushed. "How's my best uncle?"

"He's your only uncle," Emma said. She shot a glance at Snow. "Right? I don't have any other surprise siblings?"

"He's the only uncle, unless Rumplestiltskin had other children," David said. He looked at Regina. "He didn't, did he?"

"How would I know?" Regina asked.

Emma covered her face. "Let's go." She pointed toward the dining room. "Get them seated and find out what they want to drink. I'm gonna help Regina in the kitchen."

The group split up. Emma heard Regina exhale as they crossed the kitchen threshold. "Sorry about that," Emma said.

"Nothing to apologize for. It's assumed that he was my teacher, and I should know these things."

"If I knew that sort of stuff about my teachers, it'd be TMI, y'know?"

"TMI?"

"Too much information. Besides, Gold never struck me as a man who shared more than was absolutely necessary."

"And often not even that," Regina added.

"Yeah."

Regina removed the small roast and red potatoes from the oven while Emma fetched the chilling apple pecan salad from the refrigerator. Henry appeared at the doorway with a request for lemonade from David, milk for Neal, and an iced tea for Snow. Regina nodded. Emma passed Henry the salad.

"They'll take it from you, kid," Emma said when he looked at the apple bits. He smiled and popped a bit of apple in his mouth with his fingers.

"Keep your fingers out of the food," Regina reminded. "There's tongs in the drawer."

"I know," Henry said. He rolled his eyes, fetched the tongs, then winked at Emma before he turned and walked out of the kitchen, holding aloft the salad in both hands humming a royal march. Emma laughed and marveled again at her child who chose the weirdest times to show off the sassy attitude he had learned from Regina.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Regina had seen the entire exchange. Her face was a study in conflicting emotions. She wanted, clearly, to be upset with her son's behavior - the reprimand about touching the food wasn't merely for show - but she was deeply touched by his mannerisms that left no doubt who raised him.

Emma smiled. "C'mon. I wanna eat before it's cold."

Regina walked through with a tray full of drink glasses ahead of Emma, who followed with the roast platter. She noted that David sat at one end of the table, Snow beside him, Neal in the next chair seated on pillows from the living room - Emma checked that Regina didn't seem bothered by that - Henry was on the side by David, leaving Regina and Emma to sit next to one another, Regina on the end.

Emma set the platter down on a trivet then realized her missed opportunity when Regina pulled out Emma's chair before seating herself.

Sheepishly she said, "Thanks," dropping into the chair and pulling it forward.

Regina nodded once when their eyes met briefly then started passing drinks from the tray before setting it on the sideboard.

"So, what's this meeting about?" Snow asked.

"Retiree provisions for city employees. George finally provided the numbers I asked for several weeks ago."

"Oh, well, of course we'll provide pensions."

Emma screwed up her face as Regina put down her fork, clearly ready to explain all the intricacies to Snow, before eating her meal. "It can wait until after we eat," Emma said quickly.

Snow looked at Emma then shook her head as if to clear it. "Of course. Of course. Sorry."

David finished a bite of the meal and complimented, "Excellent roast."

"Thank you," Regina said.

"Try the salad," Emma said then popped a forkful of it into her own mouth.

"What is it?" David asked, poking it curiously.

"Apple pecan."

Snow swallowed her bite of roast. "Wh-where are the...the pecans from?"

"The fresh market on Bunkle Street," Regina said.

"Oh." Snow put her fork in her salad bowl and speared a bit of lettuce and nut, catching a bit of apple in the process. Emma watched her throat move quickly just before she put the bite in her mouth.

Emma shook her head and shoveled more of the apple pecan salad into her own mouth.

A moment later, Snow said quietly, "It's very good, Regina."

"I'm glad you like it. It's Emma's favorite."

Emma smiled, tightly pinching her lips together to keep her full mouth from display. She quickly chewed and swallowed when Snow looked back down at her plate, picking up a bit of red potato.

David and Snow took turns offering tiny bits of roasted potato and almost infinitesimal bits of roast to Neal, who was clearly getting the gist of finger foods, but also clearly not equipped for biting into anything with any real texture.

Henry finished his first full plate quickly and served himself second helpings of everything. Snow seemed to relax after that, and the avoided salad was soon as gone as everything else.

Regina started to her feet almost as soon as the last platter was emptied. Emma stopped her hand against the table. "Sit for a few minutes."

"We did come together for a meeting," Regina said. "And Neal probably has an early bedtime."

"I can put him down wherever," David said. Regina side-eyed him as unhelpful. Clearly she wanted to be done with this meeting as quickly as possible.

That was something she could do something about. Emma stood. "Well then, I'll clean up, and Henry can entertain his uncle for a while. Should I bring coffee to the parlor?"

"My office," Regina said. To Snow's questioning expression she explained, "We'll need the computer."

Emma looked at the table clutter. Her mother and Regina alone in a room together was still not the best idea in the world. But how to get this cleaned up at the same time? She looked at Henry, who was already standing and brushing his hands off with his napkin. "Hey, kid. Would you watch your uncle while David helps your mom and grandmother with the numbers? I'm going to clear the dishes."

"Henry still has homework," Regina said. "Go on upstairs, Henry."

"But I -"

"Mom -"

"Go upstairs, Henry." Regina insisted. "Your schoolwork comes first. David, you can watch Neal in the parlor."

Emma frowned. "But shouldn't he be with Snow, in case-"

"I got it, Em." David hoisted Neal onto his shoulders. "We guys can entertain ourselves."

"But-" Emma put down the dishes. "I guess the dishes can wait."

"We can all help clear the dishes to the kitchen," Snow said, looking relieved at finding a way to be helpful.

"What about your meeting?"

"Regina?" Snow asked.

"Snow." Regina's eyes had narrowed when Emma met them. "Would you please go to the study? You'll find George's file on the desk. I'll be there in a few minutes with the coffee." She lifted dishes. "Emma, I'll help you in the kitchen." The woman's voice was tight enough to feel like a violin string about to snap.

Emma forced a smile. "All right."

When they were alone in the kitchen, Emma went quickly with her dishes to the sink, starting to run the water.

"What was that about?" Regina demanded.

"I was just trying to be helpful." Emma squeezed some dish soap and busied herself with her hands in the scalding hot water, hissing at the brief pain.

"First you try to foist Neal off on Henry so David can 'help us with the numbers'," she quoted Emma's words back at her, her tone dubious. "That man doesn't know the first thing about the city's numbers. That's Snow's job, and mine."

"I just thought -"

"You thought there needs to be a buffer between me and Snow. Afraid I'm going to harm your mother?" Regina spoke with disdain.

"No!" Emma retorted.

"No? Sounds like you don't trust me."

"I trust you!" Emma replied emphatically. "I don't trust her. She still doesn't like that I'm not with Hook."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm afraid," Emma said. "What she'll say to you."

"Say to me? About Hook?"

"You heard her at the door earlier. She's surprised I was even in your house. She's still suspicious of you. You saw her reaction to the salad. It's salad, for god's sake!"

Regina was quiet. Emma turned back to the dishes, hiding her hot face from Regina.

"You're afraid your mother will hurt me?" she finally asked, coming up alongside Emma on the left.

Emma risked a glance and saw Regina's hands partially curled on the counter. "Yeah." She pulled her hands from the water. "I know." She turned to Regina, leaning her hip against the sink edge. "I know you can take care of yourself, but-"

She looked down; Regina took her hands. "Yes, I can take care of myself," she assured. "And I'm here to tell you: it's fine. Your mother's suspicions have a basis in our history. I understand that."

"But you…"

"Have changed. I know. Your mother did eat the salad after all was said and done. I'd say there's hope." Regina's lips quirked a smile.

Emma couldn't help but respond to it. Regina's fingers were strongly massaging her hands. "You sure you'll be all right?"

"Come into the study-" Emma started to grab for a dish towel, but Regina continued gripping her hands. "When you finish with the dishes come to the study."

Regina turned toward the kitchen entrance. "Um," Emma stopped her at the threshold.

"What?"

"Coffee?"

Regina pushed the button on the coffeemaker. "Bring it with you."

Once Regina was gone, Emma turned back to the dishes, resolving to finish quickly. No matter what Regina said, she still didn't exactly believe everything would be fine. Snow was too eager to tell Emma her choice to raise Vivian without Hook made no sense.

As fate would have it, Vivian woke up just as Emma was prepping the coffee tray to take to the study. She started quickly with the tray to the study, meeting Regina coming down the stairs already carrying Vivian who was vigorously sucking on Regina's fingertip.

"I changed her diaper, but she's hungry," Regina said.

Following simply because Regina moved, Emma walked with Regina and Vivian to the study.

Snow turned around at the sound of their entry. "Regina, I don't appreciate -" She registered Vivian in Regina's arms "Oh!"

Regina traded Vivian to Emma for the tray of coffee. "Sorry, Vivian woke up."

"I thought Emma-"

"Emma had her hands full, as you could see." Regina brought the tray to the low table by the white sofa.

Emma sat down on the sofa, positioning Vivian and herself so that the baby girl was nursing within a matter of moments. The view seemed to startle Snow to silence. She sat in a nearby chair without a word; Regina put a coffee mug, prepared with cream and sugar, into the woman's hands then sat down next to Emma with her own cup.

"So, how are the numbers looking?" Emma asked when the silence stretched.

"Numbers?" Snow asked. "Oh, the retirement. It seems fair to me."

"I thought everyone should have something equitable for their years of service," Regina said. "This seems to be in line with that."

"It does," Snow added. "The city funds are healthy."

Regina settled back against the cushions as she sipped her coffee. Emma reached out and squeezed her thigh in support and pride. Emma knew Snow saw the motion, but her mother said nothing.

"I think we can keep this plan for a while," Regina said. "It will be quiet for a while after this first group retires."

"Twenty years at least," Snow said, and there was a caustic bite under the words.

Emma looked to Regina, her hand stilling on the woman's thigh.

After a moment, Regina said cautiously, "That's true."

"There aren't exactly a lot of people applying for job openings."

"So we'll have smaller government," Emma said. "Republicans would love us."

Snow was confused by the reference. "But Storybrooke is actually bigger now. The second curse brought more people over."

Regina nodded. "Yes."

Emma knew Snow had been the one to initiate the curse again to return Storybrooke. That she hadn't considered the consequences was, apparently, just beginning to dawn on her. Regina, however, had realized the situation quite some time ago.

Snow's face began revealing uncharacteristic worry, deepening lines around her mouth and eyes. "We need to train people," Snow said.

"The high school graduates another class this spring," Regina said.

"High school graduates can't run a town."

Emma listened and marveled as Regina gradually guided Snow to the only logical conclusion. "We're going to have to open up a college, or find some way to provide classes," Snow said finally.

"Maybe online?" Emma asked. She had taken a few during her wandering days.

"Even if it is just the internet, that would open Storybrooke to the world at large," Regina said, sounding neither worried nor sarcastic, just factual.

"We can't." Snow nodded sadly. "What if there are more people who hate magic, like Owen or Tamara?"

"You mean people who hate the Evil Queen," Regina said.

"Regina-" Emma started.

"Emma, it's all right. I've accepted what I did. I have Henry, and I meant what I said in Neverland. I don't have regrets. I am who I am because of the things I've done. They've given me what I have now."

Vivian fussed and Regina absently brushed her fingers over the baby's dark hair, quieting her.

Emma lifted Vivian to her shoulder and began burping her, exchanging smiles with Regina in the process. Regina turned back to Snow. "So we will deal with what comes. But we do what is necessary," she concluded.

Snow sat back in the chair, her wrists cast over the arms outward as if she was surrendering. "I guess so."

Regina dipped her head; she had been leveling her gaze at Snow steadily for the last several exchanges. Emma saw her exhale carefully. "I believe that is the last of the things we needed to discuss. It's late," she said. "You should probably get Neal and David home."

"Emma, I didn't see your car. If you need a ride, we can fit you, Henry and Vivian in the SUV?"

"I'm not leaving just yet," Emma said. She wanted to congratulate Regina on her brilliant handling of Snow. Maybe do a few other congratulatory things with her as well; watching the commanding woman so in her element was extremely arousing.

"Oh," Snow said. "All right." She stood and walked to the study door. Regina and Emma were still sitting together when she turned back. "Good night then."

"Good night, Snow."

Emma looked up from studying Regina's expression studying Vivian who was almost clapping her hands as Regina played with her fingers. "Good night… Mom."

Snow's lips smiled then pursed, but she said nothing, dipping her head once before letting herself out of the room.

Emma kissed Regina on the cheek once they were alone. "That was amazing."

Regina looked at Emma. "What?"

"The way you handled my mother. She really hadn't thought about any of that stuff."

"You forget, dear. I raised her for almost a decade."

Emma pulled her close for another kiss, this time on the lips. "I don't want to remember that. Makes us far too close."

"You don't want us to be close?" Regina said and her expression clearly told Emma she was feigning shock.

"Not like that. Not ever. But I can think of better ways to be close." She licked her lips against Regina's, and the woman obligingly opened to allow their tongues to caress. "Yeah," Emma said. "This is good." Vivian kicked her in the chest. "Oof. That's bad." She rubbed her sternum.

"I'll take the coffee tray to the kitchen. You put Vivian to sleep in the crib."

"So we're staying the night?"

Regina paused. "If you want to?" Her tone said she thought perhaps she had presumed too much.

Emma stood. "I want to," she said. Lifting Vivian, Emma said, "Say good night, Viv."

"Good night, sweetheart," Regina said, kissing the baby's head.

###


	4. Intimacy Interruptus

**Chapter 4: Intimacy Interruptus**

Quickly, Emma made her way upstairs to the extra bedroom where Regina had snapped together a beautiful little nursery, all the furniture painted white with gold painted accents. Laying the girl down on the changing table, she pulled out a thicker onesie from the diaper bag, changing diaper and clothes in a quick series of movements. "Mama hopes you get some sleep, but she's really hoping she gets very little, know what I mean?"

"Ma?" Henry stood in the doorway when Emma turned around. She fought valiantly to keep her face expressionless.

"Hey, kid."

"Are we going home?"

"No. Once you're done with homework, you can fall asleep in your own bed."

"Oh." He looked around the room. "Are you sleeping in here with Vivian?"

Emma bit her lip. "Don't ask me that question, and I'll pretend I didn't hear it."

Henry's brows drew together in confusion then his expression suddenly cleared in understanding. "Um, OK, forget I said anything."

"Said what?" She smiled at him.

"Uh," Henry said, walking up and hugging her. "Good night, Ma."

"Good night, Henry." Regina stood in the doorway when Emma and Henry turned.

Henry crossed the room quickly, falling into and out of his brunette mother's hug before heading out the door with a quiet, "Good night."

Emma lifted Vivian and moved her to the crib. "Everything cleaned up downstairs?"

"All done." Regina stepped up beside Emma and they both looked down at Vivian's bright eyes looking up at them, waving her hands in the air.

"You're supposed to be tired," Emma said.

"Her sleep schedule may be changing."

"I want to get _my_ sleep schedule on track," Emma said.

"Are you tired?" Regina asked.

"Tired of only _sleeping_ in my bed."

Regina remained silent for several heartbeats. Finally, she said, "Perhaps my bed will be more to your liking?"

Emma chuckled and bumped her head against Regina's shoulder. "I'm looking forward to trying it out."

Regina lifted her hand from Vivian's belly and Emma noticed the baby was fast asleep.

"You're so good at that."

"I can rub your tummy, too, if you like."

Emma laughed; Regina bit her lip but smiled, clearly pleased she had caused that response. The entire effect was so endearing, Emma felt her center grow wet just thinking about Regina touching her belly - and other places. She grabbed Regina's hand and led the way out of the nursery.

"Which is your bedroom?" she asked.

"The one at the end of the corridor," Regina said.

Emma practically dragged Regina there. Perhaps she shouldn't have been manhandling Regina, a former queen, quite so much. However, the brunette's dark lips were smiling when Emma pushed her up against the wall to the left of the door and kissed her fiercely. When she gripped Regina's hips, aligning her thighs on either side of Emma's bent knee, she was rewarded with a throaty moan directly into her right ear, and arms that clutched around her head and shoulders.

"Inside," Regina said.

Emma's groin convulsed at the imagery that one word provoked in her mind. Her nostrils flared and she caught the scent of what had to be Regina's arousal. They stumbled into the room when Regina opened the door behind her back. Emma's momentum pushing forward into another hungry kiss carried them across the threshold.

They had gotten this far before, Emma knew, but Regina always pulled back, afraid of hurting Emma. Then she even wouldn't let Emma do something to Regina because she felt they needed to be partners, not taking. So when Emma began unbuttoning Regina's blouse, she half-expected the brunette to grab her hands and stop her.

Instead, Regina stroked the backs of her hands, slid her fingers up Emma's arms, and unbuttoned Emma's top. Their movements interfered with one another and Emma laughed, trying to pull Regina's blouse out of her pants while Regina tried to push Emma's off her shoulders.

She was surprised at the heat in Regina's kiss that came to her mouth next; deep and open-mouthed, the other woman moaned at Emma's haphazard touches. She had worried that the waiting would make her awkward, inelegant, when Regina deserved cherishing tender touches. But as Regina's teeth left her mouth and caught on her ear, breathing a sharp, "Yes," Emma threw out her expectations and, as she guessed she had been learning about the real Regina Mills over these last many months, went with the flow.

Regina's fingers opened Emma's jeans button, and pressed against her belly. Emma gasped when Regina's mouth latched, heated, onto Emma's throat, sucking just above her collarbone while her fingertips pushed down over Emma's mound and pressed in and around her clit. "God, Jesus, fuck, Regina," Emma nearly exploded when the long-overdue sensations sparked her nerve-endings almost to orgasm right on the spot. "Yessss," she gasped as Regina's touch softened, allowing the sensations to ease off just a bit.

"The holy trinity, hmm?" Regina chuckled, and the sound skittered down Emma's spine from the base of her skull to her very core. Wetness throbbed between her thighs. She removed her hands from Regina's sides to push fervently at her own jeans, forcing them off her hips. Regina stepped back and Emma fought herself out of her clothes. At last she stood, underwear still in hand, mouth agape, to see Regina stood naked before her. _Such a perfect body_ , Emma thought.

She smiled when Regina reached for her again, but she caught the roving hands and ducked her own head against Regina's breasts, mouthing the inside curves of the tidy mounds before drifting breaths across the top and reverently sucking a turgid brown tip into her mouth.

Uncommonly inarticulate in her moans, Regina's hands flew to Emma's head, grasping and clasping, pulling at the strands to keep Emma close. Her hips rocked upward and Emma wrapped one arm around Regina's back. With her other hand, she lifted the breast she was currently sucking.

Regina's skin held a unique spicy taste and Emma experimentally nipped at the skin. When Regina responded positively with a gasp of pleasure, Emma intensified the bites, trapping and pulling small patches between her teeth before pulling back and admiring the faint marks she left behind.

"I've never marked anybody before," Emma admitted, lifting up her head as she palmed one of the spots and squeezed Regina's breast. "It's hot."

"I've never let anyone mark me," Regina replied, meeting Emma's gaze. She gave Emma a squeeze on her breast and Emma winced as she felt it leak onto her skin.

She started to pull back, feeling awkward. Regina cupped Emma's face, squeezed the breast again, though lightly, and then licked down Emma's skin, until her tongue was swirling around the breast, cleaning up the milk spatter. It wasn't unpleasant, a little sweet, Regina thought. She decided to leave it for Vivian though, moving away from the swollen tissues to nip and kiss her way down Emma's belly. She had massaged most of Emma's body during her pregnancy while ironing out sore muscles. Now she put to use her knowledge of the tender spots, and the ticklish spots, making Emma writhe and gasp, and laugh, making sounds from restrained tittering to outright guffaws.

During Emma's pregnancy Regina had mapped the stretch marks from Emma carrying Henry while rubbing in cocoa butter to minimize new stretch marks from Vivian. A few more stretch marks, however, had been unavoidable, and Regina now kissed each of them reverently. She nuzzled into the cradle of Emma's hip, inhaling as emotion suddenly overcame her. Emma's fingers soothed through her hair. She pressed her cheek against generous curves and for a long moment she just let herself feel at peace.

Arousal still churned in her belly like she hadn't eaten in years, but here, right now, partially held in Emma's arms, wrapping herself around Emma's body, their legs tangling, inhaling Emma's arousal, tasting the skin and watching the fine hairs move with her breath, Regina felt a completion she hadn't in … forever.

"You okay?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded, moving her cheek over Emma's belly. Emma didn't push her to speak nor speak again herself. Instead she continued brushing her fingers over Regina's back and shoulder in lazy circles. It was all unspoken; during Emma's pregnancy they had gained a kind of understanding of one another's moods. And now, it seemed to apply even here in the bedroom.

Hearing gurgles from Emma's stomach, Regina turned her head, kissed the flesh, and slowly lifted herself, skimming their bodies together, feeling Emma's arms slip down her back and grasp her hips and trace the indentation of her spine down to her rear. She arched her neck and brought her lips to Emma's. Then she began grinding her center against Emma's muscled thigh. Pushing her own knee against Emma's center, she felt Emma start undulating hot and slick on the muscle and moaned into their kiss.

Emma smiled against her mouth and pulled Regina's hips so she rode harder against Emma's thigh, even while Emma arched herself onto Regina's knee. It was a dance Regina had never done, always taking sex in turns, or never giving at all, and she was enthralled by the total sensory immersion of it: Emma's wetness on her thigh, her own on Emma's skin, the friction of her clit against Emma's taut muscles, tightness in her own leg muscles, the aromas of their sex mingling the air, and the glistening moisture in Emma's eyes when she pulled back to look into them. Emma's fingernails slightly scratching on her backside.

Regina curled inward, pushing harder into Emma's sex, rewarded by Emma throwing her head back and pushing her hips up more urgently. She dropped her mouth to Emma's exposed throat and pulled at various points with her lips then her teeth, grinning when Emma's gasps changed in tenor and length. Her name tumbled from Emma's lips again with a plea. "Please, I need you. Touch me."

Regina held herself up on one elbow, alternately squeezing and tickling down Emma's sternum to her belly. She hesitated there until Emma's hand joined hers.

"Please," Emma reiterated. "Together." She pushed Regina's hand over her mound and then stroking the backs of her fingers, moved away. She sought Regina's mouth. Her hand skimmed on Regina's hip, then between, fingertips stilling just against Regina's mound, a promise of mutual fulfillment.

They mirrored one another's actions, each fingertip moving and finding another part of unexplored hot wet flesh. Their gasps commingled in the quiet, feeding a slow-expanding bubble of passion.

A tiny whimper broke through their sounds. Both women froze, gazes turning toward the wall shared with Vivian's nursery. Their hearts thudded hard against one another and they swallowed, gazes meeting, questioning. _Would Vivian continue sleeping?_

Emma resumed ministrations first. Regina closed her eyes and bit her lip. "C'mon," Emma said. "I wanna see you come."

Regina closed her eyes, but she still could hear Vivian in the next room. She shook her head. Emma's fingertips moved past her clit and sparked brief sensations inside her. She swallowed, pushed herself onto her hands, and angled upward, putting pressure on her clit against the heel of Emma's palm.

The sensations slipped away, though, the more she intentionally sought them. It began to feel like work. She dropped her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." She kissed Emma's shoulder, then her cheek. "I think one of us should go check on her."

Emma's fingers stilled. Her expression flattened, and her fingers withdrew. "Yeah."

They both rolled toward opposite sides of the bed, away from each other. Emma was closer to the door and Regina pulled on her robe lying over the vanity chair. When she turned, Emma was rummaging around on the floor for her discarded clothes, her back bowed and the ridges of her spine shifting under the skin.

"I can do it," Regina said. "You go to sleep."

"No," Emma said. Standing, she stepped into a pair of candy red boy shorts - she'd been so happy when she first fit back into them, Regina remembered. "I got it."

Regina heard the unspoken _it's my responsibility_ in Emma's clipped words. She watched Emma walk to the door, her shoulders rounded. She debated whether following or staying behind would be better received. When she heard the nursery door open, Regina quickly decided, whatever Emma's reaction, she needed to follow.

By the time she reached the doorway to the nursery which was partially closed, Regina worried outside in the hall about whether she should or shouldn't enter. She grasped the knob, feeling it hard and cool in her palm, such a contrast to Emma's hot wet intimate flesh only a few minutes ago. The difference was jarring.

It struck Regina that might be part of Emma's problem. She had been jarred from single woman having sex - something she had done with great frequency and no commitment for a dozen years - to a mother needing to tend her child. Regina recalled the automaton times of her own sex with Graham, and how she had suspended seeing him during Henry's infancy. She had felt so alone.

That revelation made her decision; she pushed the nursery door inward. The last thing she wanted Emma to feel was alone.

Once inside the room, her eyes took a moment to adjust to a deeper darkness. Emma had left all the lights off, but now Regina could see she had taken Vivian from the crib. She sat in the rocking chair beside it, cradling Vivian to her chest as she rocked. The girl continued to sniffle on her mother's shoulder. Emma's blond hair spilled over Vivian's back.

Regina stepped further into the room. A floorboard underfoot creaked. Emma looked up. Regina nodded. Emma sighed.

"Hey."

The brokenness evident in that single word brought Regina quickly forward. She stopped short, uncertain if touching Emma was wanted. Then she saw the tears and knew she needed to. Dropping to the floor, she looked up into Emma's face and rested her hands on Emma's knees.

"Hey," she answered, stronger. _I'm here_.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and blinked. A tear slipped down her cheek; Regina reached up and brushed it away. "I thought the emotional rollercoaster would stop once she was out," Emma said, her words choked out slowly.

Regina shook her head. She had no idea either. This was new for both of them.

Emma licked her lips and brushed her own face, collecting herself a bit. "Sorry."

"No apologies necessary."

"But you didn't…" Emma's voice trailed off.

So that was Emma's issue. Regina bent forward, lifted Emma's chin. "There'll be other times," she promised.

It was exactly the right thing to say; Emma's eyes widened then she hunched inward, uncertainly. "Yeah?"

Regina softly kissed Emma's lips and brushed Vivian's head. Straightening, she smiled slow and sure. "Oh, yes."

The smile on Emma's face widened even more. Emma Swan of the one-night stands had needed assurance that it didn't have to happen all at once. Regina wasn't going anywhere.

Emma continued to rock her daughter while Regina watched over them both. Vivian quieted finally and Emma stood; Regina stepped back and watched Emma put her daughter back into the crib. With a light hand on her shoulder, Regina guided Emma out of the nursery. Tangling their fingers between them, they walked back to the bedroom and stripped back out of their shorts and robe. Crawling together from opposite sides of the bed, Emma spooned Regina as they fell fast asleep.

###


	5. Emma Plans a Date

Chapter 5: Emma Plans a Date

Geez, for a woman who talks to birds and loves nature, her mom was really having a fit while they were sitting on the grass by the lake. Emma had succumbed once to joining her mother's "babies and moms" meetings, but had ducked out after only about 15 minutes, unable to stand the lack of adult conversation. Snow had suggested just the two of them go out.

Emma, fresh from her happy afternoon with Regina and Vivian, had suggested a picnic at the lake. Snow had agreed; now Emma wished they had simply stayed at Granny's instead of getting take-out.

Watching and listening to Snow fuss, Emma thought several times about saying something. She discarded practiced phrases several times. But she didn't want to open a two-way street by offering mothering advice, and risking her mother's endless advice about Vivian "because I was so recently the mother of an infant, too" Snow would opine.

Emma rolled onto her back, lifting Vivian over her head airplane-style, making whooshing noises.

Snow swatted another dirt clod out of Neal's hands and snapped, "Don't touch!"

Her brother's face screwed up into what promised to be a championship bawl, and Emma really felt for the little guy.

"Hey, Mom," Emma tried. "Maybe just give him a nibble from your lunch sack."

"Nothing in there is suitable for him."

Emma looked at the strewn bits of peaches, peas, and prunes that Neal had squeezed and mangled, and then refused to eat. She frowned as she looked at Vivian then her mother. She had wanted to work her way to this topic, but guessed it was just going to have to be now.

"Hey." She distracted Snow before she could grab Neal's hands again. "I wanted to ask you something."

That got her mother's attention. "Yes, Emma? What do you need?"

"I need a babysitter."

"A babysitter? A nanny? I thought you were staying home with Vivian?"

"I am, right now. I'm not thinking about full-time. I just want a...few hours. An… afternoon, maybe, or… or an evening."

"You need time for yourself? Of course you do! Being a single parent is hard. I told you that you should have told Kil-"

Emma sat up fast, hugging Vivian to her chest. "No! I am NOT tired of Vivian. Stop with the damn recording about Hook!" Damn it, I knew this would happen. Why did I even…? "I want a babysitter so I can go out for a few hours."

"Babies need a lot of care. You can't just give up-"

"You're not listening!" Exploding at the idea that she wanted to give up Vivian, Emma cut her mother off and shouted again. "Damn it! I am NOT giving up Vivian. I just want to go out!"

"We can leave the children with David, if you want to go ou-"

"Mom! No, listen," Emma interjected.

Her mother continued as if she hadn't heard. "Oh! A girls' night, like when you first ca-"

"Mom!" Emma cut in again.

Blithely Snow smiled. "I can get Ashley, which would make it a real reunion, or, oh! Aurora can come. She's never-"

"I don't want Aurora or Ashley! I don't want a girls' night talking about baby stuff or husbands! I want to spend time alone...with my girlfriend!"

Snow froze; Vivian wailed. Emma bit her lip, sighed, and rubbed Vivian's back as she got to her feet. Slowly she walked toward the footpath winding around the lake. Her back to her mother, she cried, burying her face in Vivian's spit rag on her shoulder, sure she had irreparably damaged her relationship with Snow.

She sat down on a bench, hugging Vivian and trying to stop both their crying. "I'm sorry, Viv. God, I'm so sorry, such a sorry excuse for-"

"You're not."

Emma's head snapped up. Her mother, holding Neal's hand, was walking toward her. Dashing tears from her face with the back of her fist, Emma hunched her shoulders, waiting for the blow she was sure was coming.

Emma bounced Vivian on her knee, using the motion to soothe them both. Vivian's cries slowed. Emma studied her mother warily.

Snow spoke again. "You're not a bad mother, Emma. I…" Snow sat down at a distance on the bench. "I just...Yes, okay, Regina helped you during your pregnancy, and that was...good of her, but... She should get back to her life now. You're... separate."

"We're trying to make our lives come together, Mom. Until the dinner, she hadn't really left my apartment since Vivian was born. We're… connected."

"Honey, you're both Henry's mothers. That's your connection. But Vivian's not-Regina's not-"

Emma exhaled. Regina's methods the other night came back to her. Maybe it was just better to be blunt. "Do you need to approve of my relationships before you'll babysit?"

That put Snow back on the conversation Emma really wanted to have. "You want me to babysit while you -?"

"Vivian is your granddaughter. I thought of you first. I haven't left her with anyone else yet. It's only a few hours."

"When did you need? I'll have to get things ready, even if it's just a few hours."

"I thought...Tonight?"

"Should I take Vivian with me now?" Snow held out her hands.

"No." Emma held Vivian back from her mother's reach. "I'll bring her.. and Henry by around four? Regina and I..."

"Regina's going to come?" Snow kept Neal's hands from going in between the bench slats.

"Yes. I told you I wanted to do this to spend time with her."

Snow frowned. Neal tried to pull his hands from hers, couldn't, and cried. Snow let his hands go. He walked away from the bench. Snow's gaze followed him.

Trying a different tactic, Emma added, "You liked the salad." She paused. "It's my favorite. Regina made it for me. She's good. She's good to me. I...I want us to be together. It...She makes me happy."

Snow's gaze held Emma's in silence, her expression distressed. But like the night at Regina's house, she finally nodded tightly. "Four o'clock?"

"Four o'clock," Emma repeated.

Emma watched Snow rise from the bench, encourage Neal up from the ground where he was pulling up fistfuls of the grass, and walk back to their abandoned picnic spot. Retrieving her bag, Snow looked down at the blanket's disarray then back at Emma who still stood with Vivian by the bench. She gave another nod to Emma then walked out of the park, leading Neal by the hand.

"What's the problem? Just pick something." Henry asked. He stood next to Emma about an hour later as she went through her closet, trying to decide what to wear that evening. He had arrived to the apartment from school while she was on the phone with Verissimo, the owner of the Italian restaurant on the far side of Storybrooke Lake. The big man had agreed to a private seven o'clock dining reservation, "for de Savior" on the patio overlooking the lake. Emma thought Regina would admire the view.

Henry had asked her why there. She confessed that she had considered taking Regina to a restaurant out of town, the woman being one of the few other people who could leave Storybrooke. Honestly though, she didn't know much about the area outside Storybrooke except if they went all four hours to Boston. There wasn't time to trust internet reviews for something this important, and it was supposed to be just an evening, not all night.

"You two getting together wasn't this thought out," Henry pointed out. "You just did. Mom doesn't need a fancy dinner. You just need time together."

"That's why you and Vivian are visiting with Snow and David tonight, kid," Emma tried lightly. "But Regina…she deserves... You know her. Look at your house, the nice things she has there. The clothes, the food she makes is… she likes quality. I want to give her that."

Henry started to say something but then he just shook his head, patted Emma's shoulder, and walked out of her bedroom. Emma was sure she heard him muttering something like, "trying too hard."

She sighed. Maybe she was. But she felt she had to do something, to keep Regina happy, with her, with them, with this little family they were making. And Emma had never been good at keeping people she wanted to keep. Foster parents, friends. They all gave up on her. And Neal. Even though she understood in the end why he had abandoned her, the feeling of not being good enough had ingrained itself in her very DNA, and she didn't trust anything would last without her working pretty damn hard at it.

Her rocky relationship with her mother was proof of that. Snow might have begun as Mary Margaret, the first woman Emma let close as a friend when she got to Storybrooke, but the laughing, easy friendship was gone, replaced by a mother who had very definite ideas about how her relationship with her daughter was supposed to work. At many twists and turns Emma had only seen how often she came up short, and Snow's disappointment was palpable.

No, there was no "working too hard" when it came to Regina. The woman had been a queen. And life had made her challenge it, shape it into something she wanted. And Emma desperately wanted to be one of those parts Regina wanted. Forever, if possible.

She renewed her search for the perfect dinner wear, pushing items in her closet this way and that. Much of her maternity wear had gone to the secondhand shop the minute she no longer needed it. Most days she still wore stretch waist pants and button shirts which was a functional way to get through her daily demands. She wanted to dress up for sure. No pants tonight.

She reached then for a dress only to remember it was sheer and would quickly show her milk leaks long before the end of the evening. Her lips twisted; not so attractive, she admonished, pushing past the dress for something else in the closet.

Pads in her bras minimized the leak stains, and Snow had suggested she wean Vivian to solve the problem. But Emma was determined she would be everything her daughter needed for as long as Vivian wanted it. Whale had said that a healthy child would likely wean herself, around the time she started cutting her first teeth. That was at least another couple months away, Emma thought. She and Regina had shared in reading Baby's First Year, curled up in bed one night listening to Vivian breathing softly in the nearby bassinet.

Emma finally settled on a half placket sleeveless black dress patterned with tiny white feathers. The belt at the waist drew attention to the fact that her figure was slimming back down. They'd gotten to the point of being undressed together and Regina hadn't said anything about her body being unattractive to her, but Emma wanted to look good enough to be with someone she considered the epitome of sexy and sophisticated.

She tried to get Vivian to nurse early, so she could shower and dress before Regina got to the apartment. Vivian, however, was adamant she didn't need to eat and worked herself up into a fit, upset her stomach, and started screaming.

The doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Henry said, running to the front door before Emma could even really register a decision about what to do.

Looking up from the couch with milk staining her shirt, baby spit on her arm and hand, and Vivian crying, Emma saw Regina walk in the door as Henry stepped back.

Regina nodded to Henry and put down her purse. Then she pulled off her suit jacket, leaving on her vest and white blouse beneath. In a couple quick steps Regina was beside the couch, standing above her. Emma looked up as Regina reached down and collected Vivian from her hands. Regina smiled. Emma blinked back tears, then a whimper escaped her bitten lip.

Vivian's bawling increased in response; Regina kissed Vivian's head, but then bent further and kissed Emma's tears on her cheek before catching the ones that had dripped onto her lips. Emma gasped a sob as she tasted salt.

"It's all right," Regina said. Emma didn't care if she was talking to her or Vivian. The soothing tone made her sniffling hitch.

She wiped her nose and stammered, "You're done early."

"Henry called me," Regina said.

Emma frowned at Henry, who gave her an unrepentant shrug in response.

Regina shifted Vivian to one side and put a now-free arm around Emma's shoulders. "So, tell me what I can do?"

"Vivian needs to nurse before we go to Snow's," Emma said.

"We'll pack an extra bottle," Regina said reasonably. "Go on, clean up. I've got her for a few minutes." Emma put both hands on her lap, fidgeting a moment before Regina rubbed her tensing knuckles. "Come on."

Emma walked with Regina to the bedroom where her clothes were set out on the bed. Regina brushed the fabric and smiled. "I'll get something for Vivian out of her drawers. You get into this dress."

"I need to shower first," Emma said on a sigh.

"Go," Regina said with a smile.

She then laid Vivian down in her bassinet and sorted through the nearby drawers, retrieving a clean onesie. When Emma didn't move immediately, just continued watching Regina so calmly handling Vivian's mess, Regina straightened and reached out for her hand, rubbing her thumb over Emma's knuckles. "I have this, you go shower."

Emma nodded and stepped out of the bedroom.

"Mom helping?" Henry asked when she ran into him in the hall.

"Yeah." Emma blinked.

"See? It all worked out, and no planning."

"Go get your stuff together," Emma said wryly, pushing him toward his room.

Henry smiled broadly. "You're welcome," he said, then he entered his room and shut the door.

Emma rolled her eyes and took herself to the bathroom. Her robe on the back of that door would be sufficient for getting back to her room to the laid out dress. She thought of Regina's smile when she looked at the dress and had hope she had chosen well.

###


	6. Finally the Date

**Chapter 6: Finally The Date**

Emma didn't immediately see Regina or Henry when she emerged from her shower, but she heard them. Clutching her robe around her middle. she peeked around the corner of the kitchen looking through it to the living room beyond. Regina sat on the couch and leaned forward next to Henry. She presumed, when she saw shoulders move and Vivian's giggles, that her daughter was enjoying playtime while having her diaper changed. Regina had been encouraging Henry to tend various things about caring for Vivian, and Emma had found he learned pretty quickly.

Looking at the bent dark heads together, occasionally seeing their profiles as they turned to one another, Emma remembered the morning she woke up during her pregnancy and had found Regina asleep on her couch. _Such a long way in such a short time_ , she thought. Maybe that's why her mother didn't believe in her relationship with Regina.

As she dressed, smoothing the line of the dress over her wider hips and still not quite flat belly, Emma considered the tale her mother had told her about meeting her father. She didn't understand how someone who had found their true love from such a tumultuous beginning wouldn't understand that Emma and Regina could find a similar love from their own antagonistic beginning. Regina told her it was Snow's upbringing. But then Emma pointed out Regina had grown up in the same place. Regina pointed out that wasn't the same as an upbringing. Her parents had done things, or not done things, and Regina had learned lessons about the way life worked - or more correctly, how it _didn't_ work, and forged a way to respond to that. Snow hadn't had the same… _troubles_. Emma understood that. Trying to explain to Snow how her shifting from foster home to foster home all the time had made her who she was an exercise in futility. Snow just didn't have an experience to relate to that.

A knock came at the door as she was bending over to secure her heels. Emma turned as Regina eased open her bedroom door and eased her head around it. "Is everything all right?"

Emma nervously chuckled. "I guess so. I'm just putting on my heels."

Regina knelt at her feet. Emma looked down at Regina's dark head bent in earnest over her foot, feeling her hands on her ankles. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to," Regina said. Her fingers lingered on Emma's ankles. "I haven't been able to in a while."

"You used to have to help me into my sneakers when I couldn't see past my belly," Emma remembered.

Regina looked up from her task. "I love doing this for you." Her eyes, so brown, captured Emma. She cupped Regina's cheek.

"I'd prefer taking clothes off," Emma said.

"So we will. Later tonight." Emma's groin tightened with the promise in Regina's words.

"All right." Emma stood up and reached down to offer Regina help to her feet, which the brunette took with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Regina laced her fingers with Emma's as they exited the bedroom. In the living room, Henry was hefting Vivian in her carrier which would snap into the car seat base installed in Emma and Regina's cars. "Which car are we going in?" Henry asked.

"Mine," both Regina and Emma said simultaneously.

"It's my date," Emma said. "I should drive."

"It's _our_ date," Regina clarified. "And I'm driving."

Emma rolled her eyes. Out of the corners she caught Henry's eye roll. "Fine. You heard your mom, kid. Put you and Vivian in the back seat of the Benz."

Henry left through the apartment door and they could both hear him moving down the steps until he reached the building's outer door. Regina stepped away from Emma and gathered her purse, bringing over Vivian's bag to Emma. "Do you need anything else?"

Emma shouldered the bag. "Only you."

Regina cupped Emma's chin and lifted her face to bring their lips together. "Got me," she said, before tenderly caressing Emma's lips with her own.

The silk of Regina's lips always left behind a tingling in Emma's face that slowly wound itself down into her chest. The feeling went further south and she moaned. Regina chuckled deeply and the sound only made Emma's tingling worse - _or better, depending on your perspective_ , she thought. In that moment though, she wanted to skip dining out, to spend the night in… in Regina's arms, making love until they were both exhausted. "But I have a really special night planned," Emma said, countering her own desires aloud.

"I'm looking forward to it," Regina assured as she led Emma to the car.

* * *

Regina brought Vivian's things into David and Snow's house following Emma who held Vivian. Henry had led the way, bounding energetically inside and announcing their arrival. "Hey, Gramma, Gramps! We're here!"

She heard Neal's screech just before she entered, and saw the toddler run into Henry's arms, babbling excitedly. Emma had stopped beside the door and cupped the back of Vivian's head, looking toward her expectantly. "Got everything?"

"Of course." Emma smiled at her and they broke their locked gaze at the appearance of Snow and David.

"Hey, Mom," Emma said, smiling. Her voice was just barely loud enough to carry above the din of Henry and Neal. Henry had apparently decided to teach his uncle how to play patty cake and the two boys were tapping their hands together while Henry counted and sang, Neal mimicking him every few words.

"Emma!" Snow came forward and held out her hands. "Vivian," she cooed. "So good to see you," she spoke directly to the baby. Regina hadn't missed the way Snow quickly averted her gaze from noticing Regina.

"David," Regina said. He'd gotten caught up in watching Snow nuzzling Vivian, but jerked his head up when she spoke his name.

"Hmm? Oh." He hurried forward and took the bags and cradle from her arms. "Is this everything?"

"Yes," Emma said. "It's all she'll need for just a few hours." She took in Snow with a look, and Regina felt her hand being sought out; she interlaced their fingers. "We'll be back around eleven to collect them."

"Have fun, Moms," Henry said from the floor where he had settled cross-legged and Neal was trying to fit himself into his lap.

"Don't teach your uncle any bad habits," Emma said.

"And go to bed on time," Regina added.

He frowned, but nodded when she lifted an eyebrow. "I promise." Regina bent forward and kissed his head, looking longingly toward Vivian, but stepped back when Emma stepped forward.

"Good night, Viv. Your moms are gonna miss you," Emma said. Vivian fidgeted toward her.

Emma let go of Regina's hand and brushed and kissed the top of the girl's dark hair. Then Vivian pushed past Emma toward Regina, causing her body to unbalance in Snow's grip.

Regina caught Vivian under her flailing arms and set her back into Snow's hands. Vivian cried; Regina soothed her fingers over Vivian's tears and kissed her forehead.

When she pulled back she saw clear surprise on Snow's face, but the woman blinked, looked at Emma and asked, "Where are you going to be?"

"Just call my cell," Emma said. Vivian seemed to be getting the idea that her mother was leaving and her face was screwing up to deliver what promised to be a huge scream. Emma's hand joined Regina's on Vivian. "Viv, hey, hey, it's OK."

Regina withdrew her hand; she could see Emma's eyes pull down at the corners, along with her lips. She was wavering about the separation now herself. She soothed her hand in circles, out of sight, on Emma's low back. Emma looked at her; she tilted her head toward the door behind them, raising an eyebrow in question.

David reached around Snow and Vivian, guiding them backward a step. Snow looked up at him. He nodded toward the kitchen. "C'mon, let's make some snacks and all watch a movie."

Emma pursed her lips and forced a smile, watching Snow and David walk away; Vivian squirmed and cried because she could no longer see them. Emma put her head on Regina's shoulder. "We're gonna go," she said, but she didn't sound convinced of the plan herself.

"Are you sure? We can take them both home," Regina said quietly, understanding the separation anxiety Emma was dealing with.

Straightening her shoulders, Emma swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. We all have to get used to it, right? She can't stay with me forever."

Regina nodded. She guided Emma to the front door. Looking back into the space as she reached to close the door, her gaze intersected David's. He gave her a small nod and, to her surprise, a tiny smile tugged at his lips and eyes. He turned away quickly though, going past Snow to a cabinet. "You want tea, Snow?" she heard him ask.

She closed the door on Snow's fumbled reply. "Yeah, yes. Thank you, David."

Emma stumbled across the porch of her parent's house. They had moved out here, just as they'd planned, renovating a farmhouse not far from Zelena's abandoned property - which they had tried to gift her with during her pregnancy. The whole memory threatened to overwhelm her. She'd gotten so angry, been so upset. Now out into the late afternoon sun, she inhaled and exhaled, squeezing her eyes shut as she turned her face to the sky. The front door closing behind her again made her turn.

"Regina."

"You're doing the right thing," she said. "She's already adjusting. You don't still hear her crying."

Rushing forward, Emma hoped Regina was prepared, because she needed this. Now. Their bodies impacted and Regina's arms were around her as soon as Emma's face was pressed into Regina's shoulder.

"I'm the one who wanted this time with you." Emma sniffled. "Why is this so hard?"

She felt Regina's fingers lift her chin and then she was staring into brown eyes. "Because you, Emma Swan, know what it's like to be rejected, to be misunderstood, to be alone. And you never, ever want your daughter to feel like that." Regina's tone was vehement; Emma swallowed. "And she never will. You will make sure of that. And so will I. Because we understand it."

"But David and Snow-"

"Are parents, too. They'll manage whatever she needs."

Emma glanced toward the front windows of the house. She finally took a deep breath, then caught Regina's hand circling on her lower back. She lifted her head, met Regina's gaze, grasped her hand, interlaced their fingers and leaned in, claiming the other woman's lips in a lingering caress. Regina's appreciative sounds made her smile into the kiss before pulling away.

"Where shall I drive?" Regina asked.

"I've put the address in the GPS."

"A mystery?"

"It won't be too difficult to unravel," Emma promised. "For a woman who can conquer entire realms in less than six weeks." On that parting comment, Emma released Regina's hand, stepped back and walked to the passenger side of the car.

* * *

"You wanted to go to the lake for our date?" Regina asked. Regina stopped the engine in a parking space near the entrance to the jogging path of the town lake.

Emma got out of the car. "Nope, it's on the other side of the lake."

There was only one establishment on the far side of the lake. "Verissimo's?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah." She held out her hand. "Walk with me?"

Regina glanced at the sky and watched seagulls diving at the water for their dinners. The lake was quiet; only a few people were around, mostly the die hard after-work exercisers. This was the first place she'd felt like a family with Emma, coming here during her pregnancy, and then with Vivian just this past week. She held out her hand and smiled as Emma caught it in a slight swinging motion.

The grin on the other woman's face was wonderful to see, warming Regina deeply. She opened her mouth.

"If you're going to call me a child-"

Regina blinked. "I wasn't actually."

"But you think it sometimes."

"I did," Regina replied honestly. "But not any more."

"Why not? I still love grilled cheese, and swinging hands at the park."

"I could never love a true child the way I love you."

Emma's face broke into a goofy smile and their linked hands swung a bit harder as Emma tried and failed to contain herself. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel like this is the first time I've ever been in love?"

"Only fair," Regina said, tugging Emma back toward her. "Since you make me feel like it's possible to have a first love again."

Emma tucked herself into Regina's side as they continued to walk to the restaurant.

Verissimo greeted them himself, directing them to the dining space on the lakeside deck and sending out a bottle of red wine. From their vantage, Regina could see into town as the twilight sensors brought all the streetlights on.

The lights reflected partially in the lake's surface. She turned from studying the view to studying Emma who was looking out at the scene as well. The frogs in the boggy water at the lake's edge croaked noisily. Emma canted her head, green eyes shining in low light, listening to them and smiling. Regina reached over the table and cupped Emma's hand.

"Hey," Emma said, turning away from the view to meet Regina's gaze.

"Hey." She rubbed her thumb over Emma's fingers, the effect raised a dimple in Emma's cheek. She gestured to their untouched wine glasses. "You're not drinking."

"I want to keep a clear head," Emma said. "Remember everything."

Regina released her hand. "Still, you can drink a little." She lifted her glass, holding it forward. "A toast?"

Emma lifted her glass. "What should we toast?"

Regina smirked. "To sex with single moms," she said throatily.

Emma clinked her glass and laughed. "You are e-vil," she emphasized. "I was doing good."

"Well, I don't want you to forget." Regina sipped her wine and set the glass aside.

Most of her face hidden behind her wineglass, Emma squirmed, her green gaze holding Regina's and conveying just exactly what she was definitely not forgetting.

Verissimo reappeared with a dish of olive oil and spices and a cutting board with a short loaf of Italian crusty bread, obviously fresh-baked from the aromas wafting in steam waves off the loaf. "Your meals will be ready shortly. In the meantime, mange," he said. "Enjoy."

Emma reached first for the bread and small knife, cutting off the heel and then another slice, which she laid flat and cut in half. She dipped the bread in the olive oil and lifted it toward Regina in invitation. "Here."

Regina leaned forward, gaze never leaving Emma's, and she felt the brunette's full lips caress her fingers, teeth taking the bread bit and tongue pursuing the oil that remained on her fingers. The tingles from that contact went directly to Emma's groin and she bit her lip to contain the moan. She had to close her eyes when Regina moaned though; the sound was too erotic. "It's good, huh?" she guessed.

"Delicious," Regina replied. Emma's eyes snapped open as Regina's lips returned to Emma's fingers. it was clear then that Regina did not mean the bread.

 _E_ -vil, she thought again with delight, _and god, I wouldn't have you any other way_. Emma took her fingers from Regina's mouth and licked them before dipping and nibbling on the second half of the bread slice herself. The spices tingled on her tongue, and the oils slipped smooth on her lips; she crunched down on the warm crust.

Then Regina took Emma's hand, pulling her fingers from her mouth and nibbled on the tips, tongue swirling around each digit until Emma's belly flipped.

"Oh," she moaned.

"Are you feeling well, Emma?" Regina asked innocently as Verissimo arrived bearing a tray of platters.

Emma fingers still tingled all the way up her arm, and down into her center. "Yeah," she stuttered. "I…" She looked up at Verissimo. "Hi," she said.

"You know, I think we're going to take these home," Regina said. "Emma, you're looking a little washed out."

"Da new mommies always work so hard," Verissimo said sympathetically. "Of course you can take it home."

"Oh, no," Emma protested. "I wanted a real date with you," she said to Regina.

"But if you're not feeling well, you should be in bed," Verissimo pointed out. "Madam Mayor is right. You want to take care of yourself."

"Or let someone do it for you," Regina added. Emma caught the quickest smirk at the corner of Regina's lips.

Emma blushed to the roots of her hair, but the flush was also far from unpleasant. Regina wanted her, and wanted her now. She cocked her head as if considering her decision carefully, despite the fact that she had already made it.

"All right," she said, sounding like she was reluctantly conceding with a long exhale.

" _Excellente_ ," Verissimo boomed. "I shall be right back with your packages."

Once they were alone, Emma leaned forward and spoke quietly. "I still need to eat something," she said. Her gaze drifted down the length of Regina's torso, from the several open buttons revealing the skin of her throat and breasts and a hint of the lace of her bra.

Brown eyes gleaming, Regina replied, "Anything you want."

Emma settled the check, leaving Verissimo a large tip for not being upset at their quick departure, and followed Regina to the car.

* * *

Regina watched Emma fidget in the passenger seat, pulling at the hem of her dress. Putting a gentle hand over the fingers tapping on a knee, she waited for words.

Emma finally asked, "Are we going home?"

She kept her voice light. "I wasn't actually thinking of making out with you in public. I don't think either of us would appreciate getting caught."

Regina saw a smirk, a tiny shake of Emma's head, and then Emma chuckled. "No. I meant, well, really, do you want to go to my apartment or to your...place?"

Regina stopped at the next stop sign and looked over at Emma. She gently rubbed Emma's hand under hers. "I thought this was your date?"

" _Now_ it's my date? I thought it was our date," Emma replied.

"Do you want to go to your apartment?"

"Well, I...it's small."

"And we've slept together there most nights since Vivian was born."

"Except the other night."

"At the mansion after dinner with your parents?"

"Yeah." Emma looked out the windshield. The four-way stop was clear. "Shouldn't you go?"

"It's evening in Storybrooke, no one's coming. I asked you a question." Emma brought her gaze slowly to Regina's. Regina searched green eyes carefully. "Were you more comfortable at my home?"

She held Emma's hand, feeling the other woman's tension, then saw her shoulders drop and the hand in hers relaxed. "Yeah."

"Then we'll go to the mansion." She released Emma's hand and put the car back in gear before continuing, this time taking the route to the mansion on Mifflin instead of Emma's apartment by the harbor.

"What about Henry and Vivian?"

"We'll collect them afterward and I'll take you all home."

* * *

Sitting on the stool by Regina's island, Emma saw Regina take their dinners out of the restaurant bag. "Hey," she said. "You, uh, you wanna eat some now?"

Regina looked from the leftover container back up to Emma's face. "But I thought…?"

"Just a nibble." Emma paused. "For strength."

Regina brought the box to the counter, reaching underneath and bringing up a couple forks from the utensil drawer. Emma immediately took a forkful from Regina's container of _tortellini de zucca_. "What are you doing?"

Pointing to her container, Emma swallowed quickly and said, "You try mine."

Regina frowned a moment, but then opened Emma's container and looked at the spaghetti with meatballs, covered in a spiced tomato sauce. She spiraled a bit on her fork and speared a small meatball out of the sauce. When she brought it to her lips, she saw Emma watching her.

"Hmm?" Emma asked, her own mouth full.

Chewing, Regina didn't answer, but the tastes were pleasant. She swallowed and finally said, "It's spaghetti."

"And yours is ravioli."

" _Tortellini de zucca_ ," Regina corrected.

"Looks like raviolis to me. Little pasta pockets of meat. Tastes good."

Regina nodded. "It should. It's Verissimo's specialty."

Emma sat back from her couple of bites and put her fork down on the counter. "Yeah." She seemed pensive. "That's you and me."

Regina frowned and put her fork carefully on the side of the container. "You're saying something, but I don't know what."

"I want this to be special," Emma said. "But I don't know how."

"What?" Moving around the counter, Regina reached out for Emma who took her hands and held them in her lap.

Regina looked at Emma's bent head then their linked hands. Emma seemed to be studying them. She shook her head, tossing her blonde hair onto her back and looked up. Regina loosened one hand and started to reach for Emma's cheek.

"Wait." Regina's hand froze in midair. "You stop so fast," Emma said.

"I don't want to do anything you don't want," Regina said. She dropped her hand; Emma caught it up again.

Emma shook her head. "And people think you're the evil queen."

"I am."

"You're not," Emma insisted. Then she went on in a quiet voice, obviously processing. "I saw you, you know."

Regina felt Emma gripping her hands more firmly, like she was trying to make Regina see something. "You're referring to your little trip back in time with Hook."

She flexed her fingers as she tried to settle her feelings about that event. That was the trip she assumed when Emma had finally consummated her relationship with the pirate. Even if they were broken off now, she found herself frustrated every time she thought about that incident. She hadn't even known Emma had fallen through a portal, worried and alarmed in quick succession only after when the woman rushed into the diner. Just a few hours earlier she had stormed out upset and Regina had been trying to figure out what to do. But then she had been blindsided with the return of Robin's wife, Marian… She shook her head. That was the past; it had been a year.

"I wasn't focused on Hook," Emma said. "As soon as I saw you, that's all I could think about. I even screwed up my parents' first meeting because of you."

"You obviously fixed it, since you, and they, are still here."

"Yeah," Emma looked up into Regina's face. "Do you… do you remember meeting me then?"

"No, probably fortunately for you, I don't."

"You were pretty intense," Emma said. "It was like my first year in Storybrooke all over again."

"Now that I recall," Regina said wryly.

"Except you didn't try to punch my lights out." Emma said, looking down, and brushing her thumbs over the backs of Regina's knuckles now. She lifted one, brushing her lips over the skin.

Regina closed her eyes. She felt Emma move, because the angle and pressure on her hands changed. She didn't expect the kiss gently placed on her lips, which lingered until she sighed, lips parting slightly, and then Emma deepened the kiss.

When Emma leaned back, Regina opened her eyes, searched Emma's face and, trying to put the pieces together, she asked, "Did that.. did we happen in the Enchanted Forest?" If they had, she really wished she remembered.

"No," Emma said. "You chastised me for using your name, then you threw me in the dungeon. Where," she added, "I met Marian."

"Damn me," Regina said, heartfelt.

Emma snickered as she stepped off the stool and leaned into Regina's body, offering another kiss. "If we had, I wouldn't have left you alone when Robin went back to Marian." There was a long pause, and then regret in Emma's tone when she added, "I still shouldn't have."

Regina felt her eyebrow rise with Emma's words. Emma's fingertips followed the arch of it, then brushed down against Regina's cheek. She smirked, and Regina answered it with a smirk of her own. She initiated the next kiss, wrapping her arms around Emma's back. Emma threaded her fingers through Regina's hair, pulling their mouths firmly together. Her ears filled with sounds they made; her center heated and throbbed. Emma's hips pushed into hers, and she absorbed the heat radiating from Emma's center against her own. Like a fireplace on an icy winter night, she wanted closer. She squeezed the ass under her hands, making Emma open her mouth further on a sudden breath.

Emma lifted her hand and peripherally Regina saw her snap her fingers. Regina pulled back from Emma after the magical tugging sensation had been successfully transported to her bedroom.

"Not even a bit rusty after a year of no practice," she said, impressed. "Though, we could have walked."

Shaking her head and smiling, Emma stepped back. She kept Regina's hand in hers, tugging her forward while she walked backward, checking over her shoulder every couple of steps.

"I didn't want to wait any longer." She dropped to the bed and tugged Regina's blouse out of her slacks. "I almost psyched myself out again." She lifted Regina's fingers to the hem of her dress.

Regina dropped her hand from the immediate invitation and instead leaned forward, capturing Emma's lips and crowding the blond into risking the loss of their mouths' contact or sliding back further onto the bed. Emma's neck craned and Regina caressed the long column of it, from jaw to clavicle. Holding herself above Emma with one hand, Regina stroked from neckline to hemline through Emma's dress.

"Then I think this is where we really need magic," she said. Between one stroke and the next, Emma's dress was gone, her bra and underpants - Regina noticed they were red lace, the only barriers now to complete skin on skin contact.

Emma more conventionally stripped Regina of her slacks, pushing them to the floor. Regina stepped out of the pile of clothes and her pumps, crawling up and settling on her knees to either side of Emma's thighs. Emma's hands rested on her belly and a soft light shined in the green gaze.

Bending her elbows but continuing to hold up her body's weight, Regina lowered her mouth to meet Emma's. The sides of her blouse hung down like curtains, as if hiding Emma's nudity for her eyes only. Emma's hands slid up and over Regina's bra, easing the blouse off her shoulders as they continued to nip and taste one another's mouths.

Emma pulled down on Regina's hips and they began rocking together, the pressure where their bodies joined was comforting and warm. Emma's fingers spread wide on Regina's back, then narrowed, sliding fingers over her hip, her touch coming to rest on Regina's center; Regina rocked into Emma's palm and vanished her own underwear with a thought. Emma's chuckle accompanied her fingers sliding into Regina's wetness, and she barely heard Emma's "yeah" over her own groaned "yes."

Fingertips stroked, parting her labia, circling her clit. Then the heel of Emma's palm put pressure on Regina's pubic bone. She rocked into it and Emma's other hand pulled down on her head, guiding their mouths together. Emma pulled Regina's bottom lip between her teeth at the same time she stroked the tips of two fingers up inside Regina's core.

She fumbled to provide touch to Emma similarly, but Emma moved her lips from her mouth to her ear, and whispered, "You first."

Even as her body began to rise with the tide of arousal, Regina wanted to protest; Emma came first. She had for months now. Regina had grown comfortable giving instead of taking.

"Em-Emma," she murmured.

"Regina." Then Emma's fingers curled just so, the strokes finding and pressing exactly there, and Regina's inner muscles seized the digits, bearing down, not wanting to let them go.

The tiniest shifting of Emma's fingertips set off more waves of pleasure and Regina couldn't hold back panting gasps of sound. She ground her hips into the sensations, wanting and pulling more from Emma's touch with every changing angle.

Emma's mouth lingered on Regina's throat, tongue tickling under her ear, tasting her, tapping against the dizzying pulse in her throat. Regina's nostrils filled with the scents of salt and her own sex. Gradually the sensations ebbed and Regina took deeper breaths, blinking to clear the faint spots in her vision.

She felt Emma's lips curve into a smile against her throat and concentrated once again on sliding a hand between their bodies. This time Emma let her continue. Over the satin skin of Emma's belly, and lower, to where it was warm and damp, she rubbed the wet patch in the lace panties. Circling her fingers atop the fabric she did not immediately dip beneath into the other woman's center. She waited until Emma canted her hips and writhed, wordlessly seeking more.

Emma's fingers slid out of her when Regina slowly moved down. The woman brought her fingers to her lips and sucked Regina's essence from the digits with a dreamy look. Regina chuckled. Emma smirked.

Sitting up and using both hands, Regina pulled off Emma's underwear, kissing the tops of Emma's thighs. Holding Emma's gaze, she finally pressed the muscular thighs apart.

Matted and dark with moisture, golden hairs parted under her fingertips. She inhaled the aroma of Emma's sex, swallowing back the moisture that gathered in her mouth in anticipation. Then she pressed her lips to Emma's center. She already knew nursing frequently set off Emma's orgasmic response; she'd seen how hungrily Emma looked at her after nursing Vivian. But this was intentional pleasure; she wanted nothing to be accidental, but to build slowly, inexorably. She fluttered her tongue against Emma's opening, then swirled the tip around her slowly blossoming clit. Finally she coaxed the bundle of nerves from beneath its hood and sucked it between her lips.

Emma jerked her hips off the bed with a cry. Forearms across Emma's thighs, Regina held her down and open while she continued her tender assault. Emma was incoherent in her pleasure and then Regina's tongue was bathed in Emma's essence. She pushed her tongue inward and upward, coaxing another orgasm from Emma's body, then another.

"Come here," Emma murmured. Regina dragged the sheet up with her when she readjusted them. Emma pressed kisses into her chest, and delicate lashes brushed against Regina's sensitive skin, sending tendrils of feeling through her body. She cradled Emma closer.

Emma brushed her fingers over Regina's lips. Green eyes searched her face, then Emma kissed her again. Regina read the constant touching as self-reassurance. "I'm here," she said.

The touches slowed; Emma's breathing relaxed. Regina canted her head against the top of Emma's own, breathing in the scents of her hair, and let her eyes drift closed.

She didn't sleep, only let her senses scatter, but when full awareness returned, she noticed Emma had fallen asleep. Carefully rearranging her hold so as not to wake her, Regina spread her palm and summoned her cell phone. She noticed the time was past ten. A quick thumb found the number and opened the call.

"Hello?"

"Snow, this is Regina."

"Regina? Why are you whispering? Is something…Where's Emma?"

"She's right here," Regina said. "She's sleeping, and I don't want to disturb her. If it's all right, we'll come by in the morning and collect Henry and Vivian."

"She's… You'll…?" Regina waited for Snow's mind to catch up. "You're staying with her."

"Yes, at the moment we are at my house."

She heard Snow's inhale and exhale through the phone. "Regina, are you sure?"

She smiled and kissed Emma's hair, sure that Snow could hear the sound through the phone. "Yes, Snow, I'm sure."

"Tell Em...Tell Emma," Snow started again, "that there will be fresh coffee, juice, eggs and waffles if she…if you both can make it here by nine."

"I'll tell her." Regina waited a beat. "Good night, Snow."

"G...night, Regina."

Regina clicked off the call and set the phone on the nightstand. She rolled onto her back and tugged Emma against her chest, feeling the woman unconsciously snuggle even closer. Emma's leg slid over Regina's and her knee squirmed against Regina's center, causing a pleasantly throbbing reminder of their lovemaking. She smiled and closed her eyes.

###


	7. Sex and the Single Moms

**Chapter 7: Sex and the Single Moms**

Emma couldn't recall the last time she had awakened without cause, simply drifting awake, fully rested from sleep. Usually an outside noise, Vivian fussing, or Henry moving around in the kitchen during the afternoons when he arrived home from school, dragged her from the night or a daytime nap. It felt odd, she realized, to simply flutter open her eyes. The room was dimly lit, with the streetlights outside vaguely penetrating the curtains. But she didn't need light to feel Regina breathing against her head, or the other woman's chest rising and falling under Emma's arm or her bare legs tangled with her own.

Sensations and images from the previous night flickered through her mind, a memorable reel of finally sharing with Regina the feelings that had become so deep over the past year. Her center warmed again in memory of the attention she had received, and her fingers drifted on Regina's chest. She licked her lips and tasted the remnants of finally giving as well. Her fingers encountered a soft nipple in their path.

She turned her head and pressed her lips into Regina's throat, continuing to lightly move her fingertips.

"How do you feel?" Regina's voice burred against her head. Fingers drifted through the hair on the back of Emma's neck, causing her to close her eyes in the wake of the pleasurable tingles.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep on you," Emma said, moving her fingers now with more intent. "We have time together to catch up on."

"You needed the rest."

Emma drifted her body purposefully but languidly over and against and atop Regina's, straddling her hips, palms against Regina's shoulders, mouth tracing the landscape of her lover's body. Regina's palms settled on Emma's hips and they simply sat together like this, gazes communing across the short space, watching one another breathe. Emma lowered herself forward and kissed the crease of Regina's cheek. She rocked her hips, rubbing their centers together rhythmically.

Regina turned her head and their mouths joined, Regina's hum of contentment blurring through their lips.

"No morning breath complaints?" Emma asked as their lips parted.

"No complaints." Regina's hands palmed Emma's rear, guiding her rocking. "Honestly, it was more about needing to not start something when I knew I couldn't stop," she admitted. "And I needed to stop."

"You denied us morning kisses for the last two months because you couldn't what...get enough of me?"

"You weren't ready," Regina protested. "And I wanted everything."

Emma grinned. "How soon do we have to pick up the kids?"

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I know you called to cancel our pick up last night. You're too responsible."

Regina nodded. "Snow said that there would be breakfast if we came around nine o'clock." While her lover spoke, Emma's hands moved between their bodies.

"I intend to have you come a lot sooner than that," Emma teased as Regina arched under her intimate caresses. Regina's folds grew warm and wet and Emma continued to stroke, occasionally adding pressure from her own hips shifting behind her hand. Regina gasped; Emma claimed the sound in a kiss.

When Regina patted her hip, Emma slid off, and the two rearranged side by side on the sheets. Regina cupped Emma's cheek and kissed her before trailing her own hand down Emma's chest. Emma withdrew her fingers, rubbing now on the outside of Regina's sex. Regina's fingers mirrored her actions on Emma's sex. Finding Regina's deep brown eyes, Emma held them with her own gaze while they rubbed each other intimately and tenderly. When the first quiet orgasm rippled through Regina's belly, Emma felt it against her own. She threw a leg over Regina's and brought their bodies even closer together, and Regina's touch slipped against Emma's clit, setting off a sudden clenching in her groin. She bit her lip; Regina kissed it, then coaxed her mouth open with her tongue.

Emma couldn't stop the moan then; it felt like they were molding together into one. Their skin felt equally warmed, soft, gradually growing more slick with perspiration, and their curves slid together. They fit together so naturally.

Regina's lips moved to Emma's throat, nipping and sucking at the flesh. Emma came quickly again. Her own fingers were gripped tightly in Regina's center, and hips rocked hard against her hand when she curled and pressed deeper.

When Regina's breathing deepened and quickened, Emma lowered her head to Regina's throat, nipping and sucking at the hollow between shoulder and throat. She felt the woman's center pulse again around her fingers at the same moment she tasted bits of iron. She had marked Regina again, and the sensation had made the woman achieve another peak.

She adjusted her position, pushing her lower arm under Regina's head and pulling her into Emma's chest, cherishing her.

Both women's hands moved away from intimate flesh and upward, fingers cradling jaws and cheeks, and tenderly they breathed kisses.

Emma's nostrils flared, inhaling the scent of their passion on their fingers, now intertwining on her chest.

Noticing the mark she had made the other night on Regina's neck, and the new one just forming on the other side, Emma felt hunger for more rising in her belly. "You're right," she chuckled. "It's hard to stop once we've started."

Regina laughed and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. Hands already roaming on Emma's body and causing pleased hums, she observed, "We do still have about two hours to ourselves."

* * *

They made love again in the bed. Then Emma's necessary trip to the bathroom moved their lovemaking to the master bathtub, bodies slick with the oils from the bubble bath Regina drew for them to share.

Emma leaned back into Regina's chest and submitted to having her long hair shampooed and rinsed. "I wanted to do this for you while you were pregnant," Regina murmured against Emma's ear, squeezing excess water from the tresses. "But you were determined to be self-reliant. I couldn't take that away from you."

"Every time you fell asleep after putting me to bed with a massage, I woke up in your arms from dreams of being just like this," Emma said. "I've never had that before, feeling so simply happy. I wanted to keep that feeling."

Regina kissed Emma's temple. "So did I."

A phone rang somewhere out in the bedroom; Emma sighed and slowly got out of the tub. "Probably my mother."

"I don't think she wants to give too much thought to what we're doing," Regina said though she too rose from the water.

Emma watched the water sluice from her lover's dark body and, thinking again about sex, she laughed. "I can't imagine why Snow would be all embarrassed about that. She and David were still in bed one time Henry and I came to the loft."

"My son caught his grandparents in bed?" Regina was appalled.

"Everything was covered up," Emma said. "But yeah. Actually I think I was more shocked than the kid."

Emma grabbed a towel and put it to her chest while looking around for her phone. She finally located it just as the voicemail beeped. She checked the number. "No, it was Henry." Thumbing open the voicemail she played it on speaker. Whatever Henry had to say, there was no reason Regina couldn't hear it.

 _"Hey, Ma,"_ Henry's cheer-filled voice came through. Regina turned around from picking up her own phone from the bedside table. Emma smiled at her lover standing there just in a tucked towel, brown skin stark against the white of the towel. She held up her phone, continuing to let the message play.

Henry's voice continued. _"Guess you're still sleeping. I hope you had a good time on your date last night with Mom."_

Regina looked up from the phone and Emma mouthed, "I did."

 _"Well, when you wake up, Gramma says I should invite you to breakfast. She's looking a little frazzled. I guess Vivian kept her up last night."_ There was a pause. _"Though, I didn't hear anything."_

Regina's eyes dropped. Emma reached for her hand.

 _"Anyway, come eat breakfast. Then we can all go home."_

Emma ended the playback and put down her phone. She took Regina's hands in both of hers. "So, you wanna go have breakfast with my parents?"

"My name wasn't in that invitation," Regina pointed out.

"Henry knows we're a package deal. And my mother is just going to have to get used to it."

"A package deal?"

"You think it makes us sound like a store sales item? OK," Emma said. "How about family? You're my _family_ , Regina. And…" She trailed off. "I never say this to people, because, you know, it comes back and kicks me in the teeth when life fucks me over, but I trust you not to be the one to do the kicking. I...I _love_ you. And maybe that's...you need to hear that. I want to be-"

Regina inhaled. Emma searched her face. Then Regina was cupping her cheeks and stepping forward, bringing their towel-clad bodies against one another. Brown eyes searched hers. "I know you're a woman of action, Emma. It never-" She shook her head. "Yes, I did want to hear it, but...your actions have shown it, too. You protected me, even when you had every reason not to. You included me when everyone around you told you I was not to be trusted. You've given me the family I never thought I'd have. That," she said, pausing to exhale, "I thought I no longer deserved."

Emma smiled and pulled Regina into a tight hug. When they parted, her towel fell to the floor. Regina's gaze roved her body and Emma stretched into the admiration.

"It's only fifteen minutes to my parents' place," Emma said.

Regina tugged Emma backward, dropping her own towel and settling their bodies together on the bed, then she claimed Emma's lips.

* * *

The winding road to her parents' new home brought to mind "over the river and through the woods, to grandmother's house we go," and Red's history as the Big Bad Wolf which Emma felt was absolutely the first sign she was still unhinged about her parents chosen relocation. Regina reached across the Beetle's gear shift, as Emma downshifted yet again to maneuver around a chasm-like rut, and cupped the back of her hand. She cast her gaze over and caught the dark brown eyes smiling in comforting solidarity. Both of them grunted and winced when the axle hit another deep rut.

"Couldn't the DOT do something about this road?" Emma complained.

"Your parents like it this way," Regina said. "David said it keeps the area traffic free."

"You talked to my parents about this?"

"David," Regina admitted, "when the SUV was at Michael's for service same time as I was getting my oil changed. He was getting a new suspension installed. I told him there was room for road projects in the town budget. He said, and I quote, 'This way I know once Neal starts running around, there's no danger.' This from a man who battled his own double in these very woods."

Emma laughed. "Of course." She sighed as the farmhouse came into view. "Well, we're here." She looked down at her chosen attire, a button-down blue cotton collared shirt, long sleeves rolled to three-quarter length over a pair of relaxed fit navy blue jeans. Pretty typical pre-pregnancy attire for her, which she was proud to once again fit properly.

Regina wore trim fit dark slacks and a silk blend cream short-sleeve blouse. She had forgone the matching jacket to the slacks; for her, this was casual. She turned to find the stepping stone walk up to the front porch. Regina was behind her, hand on her low back, before she made it to the first porch step. She turned her head and accepted a kiss.

The front door opened and Emma was still enjoying Regina's kiss when she felt a body slam into theirs. "Moms!"

Regina extricated herself and kissed Henry's cheek. "Good morning, Henry."

"Hey, kid," Emma said. "You and your sister have a good night?"

"Vivian's been a little fussy," Henry said.

"Oh?" Regina asked, pushing forward quickly into the house. "Where is she?"

"Snow's got her in the bathroom, changing a diaper, I think." Emma's gaze snapped from Regina to David seated on the living room floor with Neal pushing around a stuffed toy train on the carpet. "Woo woo!" Neal tooted enthusiastically.

Emma and Regina exchanged a look and Emma moved off toward the bathroom to deal with the situation. She glanced over her shoulder to see Regina moving quietly into the living room.

* * *

David sat up and gestured. "There's still some breakfast on the sideboard," he said, "if you and Emma-"

"I'm fine, thank you." Regina sat on the sofa primly, a smile twitching at her lips as Neal proprietarily climbed on his father's legs, arm and finally, attempted to pull himself onto David's shoulders. "You have quite a monkey there."

"Was Henry like this?" David asked. He didn't sound bothered, just curious.

"Gramps!" Henry groaned.

"As a matter of fact he was," Regina answered, smirking at Henry, who dipped his head, letting his long bangs obscure his eyes, before he turned away.

He muttered, "I'm gonna get some more breakfast."

"Now," Regina said, sotto voce to David, "he's just a bottomless pit for food."

"Mom!" Henry's protesting reached a whine briefly.

David's lips quirked at one corner as he pulled Neal off his arm and clambered to his feet, holding the toddler to his chest. "You sure you don't want breakfast?"

"I-"

"We'll take it," Emma interrupted. Regina turned to see the blonde emerging from a hallway, her arms full of Vivian.

"Bottomless pit runs in the family," Regina whispered to David. She smiled at Emma when David laughed aloud, making his daughter's gaze snap to him in surprise.

Emma's reaction made Regina smile wider. She took a seat next to Henry, already pulling a bowl of crushed fruit toward him. A waffle sat unadorned on the plate in front of him. "Would you pass the eggs, Henry?" she asked.

Quickly he put down the fruit bowl and retrieved the eggs to his left. "Here. The waffles are the best though."

"Thank you, dear." She brushed her lips against his temple. "Emma, would you like some eggs?"

"Thanks." Emma sat next to her, settling Vivian on her knee facing the table. The girl's fingers quested. Emma tucked her own finger into the tiny palms.

Snow entered the dining space and Regina noted the tight brows and furrow of worry digging in between them. "Breakfast is lovely, Snow. Thank you."

Emma looked up from one handed shoveling of a forkful of eggs in her mouth. "Thanks, Snow," she echoed.

Snow's expression loosened marginally. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Regina shook her head. Next to her, Emma said, "Toast."

Snow leaned forward quickly, scooping the small plate of sliced and buttered toast up and holding it toward Emma. She smiled; Emma pulled her lips into an awkward smile around another bite of eggs. Quickly she put her fork down and took the plate.

"Here, dear," Regina said. "Let me take Vivian so you can eat."

Emma kissed Vivian's head even as Regina pulled the girl toward her own lap.

"Emma, you got food in her hair," Snow protested.

"It washes out, Mom," Emma said with a shrug. "Several times as a toddler Henry had a full head of spaghetti."

"Ma!" Regina watched Henry's cheeks redden. under the table she grasped his knee. He looked up at her; she smiled which caused him to smile back.

"What? It's true." Regina knew Emma delighted in these memories of Henry's earliest years.

Snow sat down in a chair on the other side of the table. "How do you know?"

Emma looked at her confused.

"How do you know Henry put spaghetti in his hair as a toddler?" Regina heard the anxious tension in Snow's voice, as if she was forcing out words she didn't know how to say, or were incomprehensible to her.

"I remember," Emma said. When Snow's confusion didn't clear with the simplest explanation, she added, "It's part of the memories Regina gave me when we fled Pan's Curse."

"The memories you had in New York weren't real."

"They were. They were Regina's memories."

Snow looked at Regina. "You didn't tell me that."

"You'll recall I couldn't talk much about Henry at all," Regina said.

"But you gave your memories to Emma," Snow said.

"So she could take care of Henry," Regina explained.

"What else did you give my daughter?" Snow snapped.

"Snow," David interjected.

"Gramma," Henry said.

"What kind of question is that?" Emma demanded. "It killed Regina to send Henry away."

"Ma-"

"Emma," Regina interjected. "You're right, Snow. I gave my memories to Emma. There wasn't time to write up lists."

"Emma is a great mother! She didn't need your memories to care for her son."

"Gramma," Henry's voice was deep and sharp suddenly. Everyone's head at the table snapped to look at him. "I got memories of being raised by Emma, too," he said. "They're both my moms, and they're different, but they both love me."

"Henry," Snow said. Regina noticed the pained furrow had returned between Snow's brows.

"Kid," Emma put her hand out past Regina, grasping Henry's hand on the back of Regina's chair where he'd planted himself defensively. "It's OK."

Vivian's fidgeting signaled she was going to be noisy very soon, her mother's anxiety being clearly transmitted to her. Regina stood, lifting the girl with her.

"Regina?" Emma asked.

"I think Vivian needs a walk...outside."

Emma tossed her napkin on the table and stood. "We ought to go anyway."

"Em-"

"David," Emma said. "Snow, thanks for the food."

Regina said, "Emma, why don't you and David get Vivian's things?"

"I can-" Snow started defensively.

"Henry, would you get your things?" Regina asked. "I need a towel from the kitchen, Snow." She started in that direction, turning in the archway when Snow was not behind her. "Snow?"

Emma and David had gone. Henry had gone. Snow eyed Regina from across the space, her hands gripping the back of a chair white-knuckled.

"A towel, please?" Regina asked when Snow continued to stare.

When they were alone in the kitchen, Regina accepted the towel Snow pulled from a drawer by the sink. "I thought you'd be happy that Emma has memories of raising Henry."

"But they aren't real."

"They were very real. Everything I had of Henry." Regina wiped off the bit of food from Vivian's hair and patted the towel on Vivian's nose, making the girl giggle. Vivian fisted a bit of towel and gummed it contentedly.

"Emma was really happy in New York. She said several times she wanted to go back."

Regina looked up from Vivian, recalling Emma's return to Storybrooke, the tension, the anxiety constantly making the blonde uncomfortable. She'd been upset by Emma's behavior at the time, sure that Emma wanted to take Henry away and never let him remember anything about Storybrooke, about her.

Snow frowned. The expression drew Regina from her thoughts. "What?"

"You made her happy." Snow looked at her wedding band and the small green stone in the ring she wore in front of it, turning them on her finger. "She's my daughter. I'm her mother. I should have done that," she said.

"I know. And I'm sorry for Emma's sake."

"But not for mine."

"Snow…" Regina exhaled. "I can't change what happened. We don't always get what we want."

"You have Henry, and now Emma and Vivian, too. That's a lot."

"And you have David, and Neal, and Emma, and Henry, too."

"Happy ending?" Snow asked.

"Doesn't have to look like we expect it to," Regina said, reminding Snow of the words she had said at the town line as they all said goodbye to Henry and Emma.

"Hey, Regina." Emma's arrival in the kitchen archway ended the conversation. "You and Viv ready to go?"

Regina lifted Vivian into her mother's arms.

"Emma?" Snow stepped up next to Regina.

"Yeah?" Emma's tone was wary.

"I'm glad you're happy," Snow said. "I love you."

Emma looked from Snow to Regina, then back to Snow. She swallowed, and Regina watched her eyes grow shiny. "Thanks...Mom."

Snow looked at Regina then to Vivian in Emma's arms. "I…if you find yourself in need of a babysitter again?"

Emma nodded. "I'll know who to call."

"Maybe we can...double date?" Snow suggested. "Ruby can…"

"Double date?" Emma screwed up her face. "I...uh, Mom, I don't thin-"

"One step at a time," Regina interrupted. "Snow, thank you, for watching Vivian and Henry." She put her hand on Emma's waist, guiding her toward the front door.

Snow hurried after them, catching Emma's other arm. When the blonde stopped, Snow leaned up and kissed Emma's cheek. Then her hand briefly drifted down Emma's back, passing Regina's on Emma's hip. Regina and Snow acknowledged one another with a nod when their fingers met and passed. "Have a good day."

David entered from the front yard. "Will we see you at the sheriff's station on Monday, Emma?"

"For a little while, I think," Emma said. "Time for me to get back to the 'working' part of 'working mom'."

"I'll bring a lunch to the station," Snow said.

"That sounds like a good idea," David added.

"We can start looking for a nanny for you," Snow said.

Regina shook her head. "I think we can manage on our own, dear. Your last nanny prospect turned out a little too green for our tastes."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Regina."

"What? Zelena didn't have a lick of experience as a nanny. There's a retired nurse who used to work at the hospital that I have much more faith in."

"Who was she?" Emma asked.

"I'll make an appointment for us to see her tomorrow," Regina said.

"Who was she?" Emma reiterated.

"Her name's Dorothea Viehmann."

"Who was she?"

"Mother of two boys in the old world."

"And these boys didn't grow up to be weird villains?" Emma asked.

"No, of course not. They were storytellers."

###


	8. What's Next?

**Chapter 8: What's Next?**

Ruby looked up at the jangle of the doorbell to Granny's Diner and dusted her hands with her apron. "Gran!" she called over her shoulder, already moving out from behind the counter to greet the new arrivals. "Hey, Em! Sweet to see you again!"

"I'll start coming in for my bearclaws tomorrow morning. I'm going back to work at the station."

She lifted Vivian out from her chest and passed her to the waitress's reaching hands.

Regina stepped up to the counter as Granny emerged from the kitchen.

"Hello, Regina," Granny said.

"Thank you for the picnic lunch the other day," Regina said. "We quite enjoyed it."

"Good." Granny patted Regina's hand resting on the countertop. "Beautiful sunny days don't come every day naturally. They take a little planning."

Regina nodded. "They do."

"So," Emma said, sliding alongside Regina and putting her arm around the woman's back as she leaned forward and talked directly to Granny. "What do you know about this Mrs. Viehmann Regina's got for us to meet about caring for Vivian."

"Mrs. V?" Granny clarified, looking from Emma to Regina, who nodded. "Dorothea raised two boys but she told stories to every village child for, my goodness, generations. She had learned my family's secret early on, but kept it, retelling the stories and fully separating man - and woman - from the beasts."

"But that makes her ancient. Vivian's a handful."

"You've heard the saying 'children keep us young'?"

Emma shrugged. "I guess."

"Well, Mrs. V is living proof of that."

"Regina says she worked as a nurse at the hospital during the curse."

"She did," Granny confirmed. "Pediatrics. Only one who this one ever allowed near Henry."

"But Regina didn't use a nanny, she handled Henry herself."

"Did you know there's a member of the EU parliament who has been taking her daughter to work every day for that child's entire life?" Granny asked.

Emma shook her head. "No, I didn't know that."

"Regina ran meetings with that boy on her hip, and then in a chair - with his very own gavel - right next to her," Granny chuckled. "I'd have voted for her if there had ever been elections."

Emma watched her girlfriend color with shame; she rubbed her back discreetly.

"But we'd've probably mucked it up anyways. While you lot were off in Neverland, we never did get our act together, things left to chance mostly though Belle, as the one with the protection spell, got the most deference," Granny said. "So, our sheriffing's gonna get back to normal. Does that mean the mayor's office will, too? I've got my permits to file for Miner's Day."

"I caught up on all the permits yesterday," Regina said. "There wasn't one for the Diner." She reached for Vivian. The older woman held the girl just out of reach, though to anyone else, it simply looked like she was giving the baby an extra long hug.

"O'course not. I don't file 'til I know it'll get handled."

Regina grinned. "Bring it by the mayor's office tomorrow," she said. "We'll see it's handled."

Granny smiled, passing back Vivian. "That's what I like to hear. You look beautiful, darlin'," Granny said as Regina caught Vivian's waving hand and kissed the tiny fingers. Emma wasn't sure whether Granny was speaking to Vivian or Regina.

Maybe, she thought as Regina looked up and moved Vivian's hand in a wave toward the older woman, it doesn't really matter.

Both Regina and Vivian were the most beautiful people Emma was sure she would ever know. "C'mon. Let's go meet Mrs. V." She turned to Ruby. "Would you tell Henry?"

"I'll send him home soon as he's done with his afterschool snack," Ruby assured.

"Thanks, Rubes." Emma hugged the leggy brunette tightly.

"Vivian, wave goodbye to Granny and Ruby," Regina said, waving Vivian's hand and making the baby giggle. The Lucas women waved at the little family making its way out of the diner.

"She really is adorable," Ruby said. "I hope they ask me to babysit."

"I'm surprised Regina's even considering a nanny."

"Emma certainly can't take Vivian to the station every day. It's not the same as an office."

"It's hard to remember that girl isn't both of theirs."

"But really she is, isn't she?" Ruby said. "Who gave birth to her shouldn't matter."

"I don't think it does, to Emma."

Ruby thought about Granny's words as she watched Emma lean her head on Regina's shoulder as they readjusted Vivian's position in Regina's arms out on the sidewalk in front of the diner. "You think it does to Regina though."

"Yeah, and that one's going to require explicit permission to do anything with that baby. Unless Emma Swan overcomes her own commitment issues and asks Regina Mills to marry her."

"They're dating. That was a nice picnic, and I heard they had dinner out at Verissimo's last night. That's a start."

"It is." Granny nodded. "I best get back in the kitchen. You check the tables. Dinner rush'll be in here before you know it."

* * *

Mrs. Viehmann, Emma discovered, was a wiry older woman, who looked maybe fifty. "More than spry enough to keep after a youngster," she said when Emma asked politely, but firmly, if she didn't think she was capable of caretaking. "When Regina asked me if we could talk about it, I knew I wanted to offer my services."

"I can't afford a live-in nanny," Emma said. "I'd be dropping her off every day, on my way to work. When was the last time you had care of a child as young as Vivian?"

She was sitting with both hands on her knees while Regina sat next to her on the comfortable brown stuffed couch in what had all the trappings of a comfortable middle-class living room. There were few delicates in evidence; a small curio cabinet sat in a corner. Large picture windows looked out on a groomed lawn and gardens surrounded by a high wooden privacy fence that looked newly installed. There was such a hodge-podge of flora, Emma was sure there were over 50 different plants in just that 400 square feet. The walls were a soft peach, and a tour of the house's two floors had ended here which the woman had introduced as her entertainment room.

"Admittedly it's been quite some time, though it feels like yesterday. Would you like to see pictures of my boys?"

"Regina told me you had two boys in the old... Enchanted Forest, I guess. Weren't they grown and on their own long before the...you came to Storybrooke?"

Mrs. V nodded - Emma couldn't quite bring herself to think of the woman as Dorothea despite her insistence several times during the tour.

"I still have their storybooks," the older woman said. She tucked graying brown hair behind an ear and got to her feet. She walked over to the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves covering a small wall alongside the archway entrance to the room. Emma hadn't really taken note of them before, but now she stared. Many of the books appeared to be similar to Henry's storybook; bound leather tomes, though the leather colors were different and some were flat bound, like scrap books, and others appeared to be more traditionally bound.

Mrs. V pulled down one of the flat bound books and brought it over to Emma, placing it reverently in her lap. Emma looked at Regina as she caught the inlaid silver lettering, _17 Tales of Ffolkes and Faeries_.

"I read to the children from the stories in the Enchanted Forest," Mrs. V said.

"Regina told me. But Vivian's kinda young for story time, I'd think," Emma said. "That's probably a year from now."

"All children need stories," Mrs. V said. "Even if it's with a bottle or a diaper change in the middle."

Emma chuckled despite herself. "All right. You're right. How amenable are you to surprise visits?" She passed back the book and Mrs. V walked to the shelf to return it.

"Surprise visits?"

"Yeah, if I - or Regina - just stops by unannounced?"

"Maybe you'll stay for a story time, too."

"Do you have other children you watch?" Emma hadn't heard that from Regina. She wondered if her mother and Ashley or Aurora knew about Mrs. V.

"Not all day. There's a park near here and I go out to read to the children in the afternoons."

"They don't come to the house?"

"No, dear."

"So Vivian would be your only concern?"

"Yes, dear."

Emma rubbed Vivian's head where she lay against Regina's chest. The girl had finally fallen to sleep following the bottle they gave her on the way over from Granny's. She'd wanted to see Mrs. V interacting with Vivian a little, but supposed that it wouldn't be a good idea to wake up Vivian just to make her stomach settle in its indecision. She reminded herself she wasn't giving Vivian away, but this woman would become a fixture in Vivian's life for almost as much time as Emma and Regina spent.

"Emma?" Regina spoke for the first time.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to make a long-term decision right now. You're only going to the station for a few hours. So it wouldn't be any longer than the few hours that we originally wanted your mother to watch her."

Mrs. V said, "Regina is right."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Emma asked Regina. "Could you stay with Vivian? Here, I mean, I'm not thinking of no babysitting."

Regina looked at Vivian thoughtfully then frowned as she looked back up at Emma. "I have a meeting first thing tomorrow morning and then a water board meeting at 11."

Emma exhaled. "Which is why I was figuring to go to the office eight to noon, so we could go in together. Maybe I should go noon to four instead?"

"What about lunch with your parents?"

Emma groaned. "Right." She turned to Mrs. V who had sat quiet and placid while the two women spoke. "We'll be here 7:30 tomorrow, if you're amenable. I think we'll pick her up before lunching with my parents though."

"Or after," Mrs. V said. "That's fine."

Emma added, "We'll have everything written down about Vivian's bottles and diapering, and bring you extras of her supplies."

"Of course, dear," Mrs. V said with a smile, leaning forward and putting a genial hand on Emma's in her lap. The woman's hand was work hardened, but a gentle touch. The veins and sinews were evident, but the curvature seemed natural rather than arthritic. "Would you mind if I held Vivian? Just for a few minutes?"

Emma looked at Regina then shrugged. "I did want to see how you were with her. But she's sleeping right now."

"It's all right, dear. So, tomorrow then. Come, let me show you out." Mrs. V stood; Emma rose as well, then turned and negotiated Vivian out of Regina's arms so that the brunette could rise. Regina gathered Emma's bag, Vivian's bag, and the spit towel which had migrated between the cushions of the couch.

"Dorothea," Regina said, as Emma stepped outside with Vivian. "I know she's nervous, but Emma's an excellent mother."

"She's not done this before, so it's to be expected," Dorothea said.

"We have Henry, but…" She shook off her thoughts and went in a different direction, not wanting to be overly sentimental. Vivian was not Henry. Starting her thought over, she said, "I know Emma said she can't afford a nanny, but I'll pay you any difference if you need it."

"I need very little. Just having a child around on a daily basis will brighten my days."

"Thank you for seeing us, and agreeing to watch Vivian."

"You should stop by, Regina. You might enjoy storytime, too."

Regina quirked her lips and let a smile tug at the corners. "If Emma wants me to, I will."

"Regina!" Emma's call came from the vicinity of the driveway. Regina looked to see the blonde standing with her arms over the top of the yellow car. Vivian was likely already secured.

"All right," Regina called back. "Good day, Dorothea."

"Have a good evening, Regina."

Emma didn't move her arms from the top of the car as Regina approached. "She calls you Regina. I like that. Now, I wanna know how you two met."

"I told you, she was the mother of storytellers," Regina said, opening the passenger side. "I used to sneak away to town growing up and listen to them with the other village children."

Emma settled into the driver's seat. "And your mother never caught you?"

"As long as I was home for tea, as a proper lady should, my mother never said a word."

They were back on the road, headed toward the waterfront when Emma spoke again. "She had to have known," Emma said. "I can't imagine Cora really let anything slide unless it benefited her in some fashion."

Regina looked up from the radio dial she had been adjusting. "You're probably right."

"So, her stories that good?"

The brunette's smile was slow and broad as memories flitted through her mind. "Yes, they were. If I hadn't been worried about upsetting the balance of the curse, I'd have probably let her babysit Henry."

"He probably would have gotten clued in to the nature of the fairytales sooner though."

"Fate again?"

Emma dropped one hand from the steering wheel and laced her fingers with Regina's. "Kinda needed that little timeless window while I grew up in order for us to meet."

"It didn't seem like a good thing at the time," Regina said.

"But now? Is it good?" Emma stopped at a stop sign and looked to Regina who looked up at her.

"Yes," Regina said.

Emma leaned across the center gear console, leading with her lips, intention clear. Regina lifted a hand and cupped the woman's cheek to extend their kiss. She let her fingers linger on the skin, lightly brushing with her thumb and forefinger.

"Let's go home," Regina said.

"One last feeding for Vivian and then bedtime?" Emma said.

"For all of us," Regina said with a seductive dip of her eyes.

Emma grinned and turned back to focus on driving them quickly, but safely, to the apartment.

* * *

Henry greeted them at the door eating from a container of leftovers, something he had started doing in earnest during the year in New York. Despite constant warnings from Regina that he would ruin his appetite for dinner, it never did. He always ate heartily of any meal prepared, and now that Regina had been spending more time at the apartment than the mansion, she was beginning to understand her teen son's expanded appetite.

"Hey, so how'd it go with Mrs. Viehmann?"

"Emma has decided Vivian will stay a few hours tomorrow. Try it out," Regina said, taking Henry into the kitchen with her as Emma went to the bedroom and dealt with Vivian's diaper, which had irritated the girl awake - and filled the car with its odor - just as they were parking.

"I think Vivian will be fine," Henry confided. "It's Ma who needs the tryout phase. I'm surprised she didn't find some way to observe tomorrow."

"Oh, she will. I suspect Emma will call frequently, and if she goes 'on patrol' it will be right past Dorothea's house."

"And she'll wear her uniform," Henry predicted.

"I will not," Emma protested. Regina smiled at the blonde entering the kitchen with Vivian on her hip.

"You'll say you were just in the neighborhood. You did it all the time to me in New York."

Regina was surprised. "You did?"

Emma looked at Henry. "Your mother gave me all these overprotective memories of her with you."

"All clean?" Regina asked, interrupting and hoping to divert them off this uncomfortable topic.

Emma willingly went along. "Vivian's all clean. How long until dinner?"

"About half an hour once I cut the chicken."

"You go ahead and do that. I'm going to feed Vivian. It's been a few hours since she last nursed."

"All right. Henry would you start cutting the ingredients for salad?" Henry busied himself, getting the cutting board and vegetables while Regina walked with Emma out to the couch and sat next to her while she settled Vivian in for a feeding. They could hear the methodical chopping as they talked.

As Vivian latched on, Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder. "Thank you."

Regina asked, "What for?"

"Suggesting Mrs. V, handling dinner tonight, helping me with Vivian. And, if I haven't said it enough before, thank you for the memories with Henry. Even if I did find myself constantly orchestrating ways to meet him after school most of the time we were in New York. I'll never be able to explain how incredibly happy and fulfilled that made me feel."

Regina rubbed Emma's far shoulder, and laid her own head against the top of Emma's. "Thank you, too. For trusting me, for letting me help, and, if I haven't said it enough before, thank you for bringing Henry home."

"Twice?"

Regina smiled. "Twice." She kissed the top of Emma's head and brushed the blonde hair when she stood. Vivian received a kiss on the top of her head as well before Regina entered the kitchen to find Henry already pulling out the chicken and starting to sort the pieces.

The finished salad stood on the opposite counter. "Thank you," she said, grateful she had family to appreciate, when she had known only loneliness for so much of her life.

"Love you, Mom."

"So, let's learn how to cook, shall we?" Regina said.

Her son's eyes lit up with excitement.

* * *

Regina sat back from turning off the television. Henry had vanished immediately after dinner to complete the last of his tasks before school the next morning. Emma had shifted Vivian from her lap to her shoulder. "Is Vivian finished?"

"Seems so. She's rubbing her eyes and fussing."

"Bedtime then."

"I'll burp her while you clean up," Regina said. Emma stood and tenderly transferred Vivian into Regina's arms, arranging the burp rag on Regina's shoulder and smoothing it a bit down the front of her blouse.

Then she kissed Regina's cheek. "Thanks."

Regina reached around and caught Emma by the shoulder, tugging her back. Emma lifted her chin and they shared a smile as their gazes met. Leaning forward, Regina kissed her directly on the lips.

"You want me to move the bassinet out here?" Emma whispered.

Regina chuckled low and throaty. "I am not just after sex, Emma Swan."

"Good, cuz neither am I." It was an admission. While Regina had freely offered up 'I love you' when they came home from the hospital together, Emma was more reticent to put their feelings into words. She'd babbled out an 'I love you' the other night, but more inclined to action, she did rather than said.

Regina followed Emma to the hallway between the bedrooms and bathroom, watching Emma disappear a moment inside the latter. She continued to pat and rub Vivian's back until she was satisfied the girl had burped up sufficient air bubbles to make her sleeping comfortable.

She cooed with the baby on the foot of Emma's bed, playing with toes and fingers, while changing her into her nightgown. A quick diaper change followed a screwed up face and a burble of noises. Regina reluctantly put Vivian into the bassinet, tucking the blanket snugly around her curled form. Vivian snuffled a bit around her left fist in her mouth, but a few circling strokes and she was breathing calmly, sleeping deeply. Regina checked the bedding for forgotten rattles and other toys. Vivian had started rolling over in her sleep and she didn't want the girl to bump into something hard during the night. She put a set of plastic teething keys, and a pacifier on the bedside table.

"Is this a you love my kids so you tolerate me relationship?" Emma asked. The tone was light, and Regina turned to see her leaning on the doorway, arms crossed over a large, loose tank top and cotton drawstring shorts with a bemused smile on her face.

"Come here and find out," Regina said, holding out her hand. She turned fully to Emma, then tucked her foot up underneath herself on the bed and drew Emma by the fingertips to join her.

"I _adore_ you," Regina said. Sweetly they kissed, tongues exploring, lips whispering across each other. After a few moments, Emma pushed forward, her hands going to the buttons of Regina's blouse as the other woman lay back on the bed. "Patience," Regina said as she was broken from a kiss.

"I've been extremely patient," Emma whined. "We've had my parents, or someone from the town, or Henry, or Vivian between us all day. I can't wait to have nothing at all."

Regina chuckled low in her chest. Emma laid her head down on Regina's shoulder and hugged her while Regina put her arms around her back.

"Do that again," Emma whispered. Regina obliged. It was easy. The feeling of happiness practically bubbled up on its own, becoming a sound both surprising and welcome.

She slid her hands underneath Emma's shirt, soothing her back muscles with circular deep motions as she had many times while Emma was pregnant. Emma snuggled closer, kissing now at the places where she parted buttons one by one.

Emma's warm palms ignited heat deeper in Regina's belly as she circled strokes on Regina's skin. She sat up and let Emma pull off the blouse, even though briefly she was trapped, the fabric holding both hands against the bed while Emma nibbled on her collarbone. "Emm…" Regina breathed deeply through her nose to control her response.

"Quiet or you'll wake Vivian," Emma said, whispering sharply in Regina's ear as she palmed her breasts and flicked at her hardening nipples.

Regina bit her lip, but the whimper escaped anyway. Emma paused. Regina groaned again, this time in loss of the sensations. "At least Vivian was down the hall at my house," she murmured. Then she bit her lip, afraid she had said the wrong thing. She didn't want to disparage Emma's apartment, a sign of her independence.

Not looking or sounding bothered by the remark, Emma suggested, "Let's go to the living room." She stood up. "C'mon. Change into loose pajamas."

"You want to make out on the couch?" Regina asked.

"Henry's not coming out again 'til his alarm in the morning," Emma replied. She nibbled over Regina's lips until Regina couldn't think of any further objections.

They changed in silence and slipped out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Regina caught sight of Henry's closed bedroom door. "Emma?"

"C'mon. We'll be at the other end of the apartment." Emma kissed her again quickly this time. When she backed up again, Regina followed.

Regina hadn't snuck around for love since Daniel; her heart began to thud from adrenaline and she felt suddenly warm and tingly in all the long-forgotten ways. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" she asked Emma, this time initiating a stolen kiss between them, pushing Emma up against the wall with her hand behind her head, cupping it protectively.

Emma grinned against her mouth. "Oh, yeah," Emma teased then she eased Regina's head back a little more and dropped her mouth to Regina's collarbone, pushing Regina backward until the refrigerator was at her back. She sucked and nipped at the skin on Regina's throat until she felt the other woman go weak in the knees. She held her up and continued her assault. Regina grabbed her head, fingers threading quickly through Emma's hair, a little painfully. But Emma just bit down, earned a gasp from the regal throat, and when the hold was softened, she licked proudly at the mark she had made.

They fell together on the couch. Emma reached over and, using the remote, she turned on the television.

"What?"

"Covers up… things," Emma said. She pushed Regina back on the couch and straddled her hips. They needed to remain clothed, but nothing said that a little grinding action couldn't do the job. "I lived in a lot of small apartments." She pushed her hips rhythmically, rocking their mounds together.

"Thank god for experience," Regina gasped. Her last words were swallowed up by Emma's mouth as she kissed her deeply.

###

 **Author's Note:** We have reached the end of "Sex and the Single Moms." You will notice there are still some threads to pull through that I could continue weaving in this little family tapestry. And I am going to work on that. Follow this fic to receive the alert when I start the next one. Or just follow me. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
